New Love
by Oo Lady Artemis oO
Summary: Author's note enclosed inside. This fic will be taken down within two weeks for major revision. Last chance for current readers to read this version of New Love. Very sorry.
1. Default Chapter

*Hi people! This is going to be my first fic ever posted so don't bum me out. I want some good reviews later and as I said before, this is a DBZ/SM crossover. Oh yeah, this fic is most likly going to be a Usa/Gohan fic. Another thing is that my computer shows weird signs when I do some things like there's a star thingy when I do tab, so some things don't belong in there and you don't have to worry about it. Oh yeah, I'm not good with the Japanese language so I won't be using it much, most likely not at all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Important* This is after the fight with Galaxia and the scouts don't know a secret that Serena has and for DBZ, it's after the fight with that chubby Buu guy or whatever, so make sure that you remember that and there's NO GOHAN AND VIDEL! -Thanks  
  
*Disclaimer* I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z, so don't sue me and if you do sue me, I won't finish writing the story, sticks tounge out at all the people who want to sue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*"Get out of here Serena, you don't belong with the scouts, heck, you don't even belong with the scouts!" shouted Minako with her voice riding each word.  
  
*"Yeah, you don't even deserve to hang around with us, you're such a ditz that can't even keep up in school, how can you be our queen?" mocked Rei with here hand s on her hips.  
  
*Serena had her head bowed down as the words hit her, but the weird thing is that she didn't care, they didn't even know the real her that well. The only thing that kept her from yelling at them right now and screaming, is herself and they'd be really suprised at how well she could control herself unlike them.  
  
*"What is it Serena, too afraid to face us" spat Makoto," or do you want your Mamo-chan to help you?"  
  
*There is really not a possible that you could be queen Serena, you can't even keep up in your studies and you're not even as close to being intelligent as the princess, so how could you be queen!" said Amy in a stern voice.  
  
*Amy? How could Amy do this, I didn't know she had it in her, oh well, shows to know how much you know her* thought Serena while she still had her head bowed, heck she was shocked to know that they could actually say it, but I she didn't think that they would do it.  
  
*"Serena, don't you ever dare call me Mamo-/chan again, you got it, we're though and honestly, I don't think that there's even a future with me and you in it, know why, maybe because you jus tmight end up blowing it for me!" Shouted a very angry Darien.  
  
*Now is the time to talk, now or never* though Serena.  
  
*"You want to know somehting, I enver liked youa nd this just shows to prove that I was right, you can't kick me off the team, because I quit!" yelled Serena with fury in every word.  
  
*The scouts were speechless, they didn't actually think that she had the guts to actually talk back to them.  
  
*"Suprised aren't you, well, that proves how much you don't know me, everything I did was out of thinking this over, I had the feeling this was going to happen. Guess that now I quit, it's time for me to start a new life, you guys suck at keeping secrets anyways Luna almost blew it," said Serena in a much calmer voice that the scouts were amazed that she could even muster at a time like this.  
  
*"Well, since your leaving anyways, we just wanted you to know that we think that Rei should rule with me," said Darien after getting over the shock.  
  
*As he was saying so, he edged closer to Rei and wrapped his arm around her waist to prove her point.  
  
*"Fine with me, that is, if you could even get the kingdom," replied Serena in a mysterious way.  
  
*"What do you mean?'' half shouted half questioned an enraged Haruka.  
  
*Oh, nothing," said Serena once again mysteriously,''I guess that I should go now, and guess what, you still haven't figured out my little secret."  
  
*With that, she was sorrounded in a silver mist with sparks of pink and baby blue showering her before disapearing and leaving the scouts in awe along with her ex-boyfriend.  
  
*"How did she do that?" asked Michiru. (sp?)  
  
*"I don't know," noted Amy with a hint of worry in her voice as gave up on typing on her mini computer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DBZ Dimension~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*"Went better than I thought," said Serena as she landed in front of a pretty big house with amusement in her voice.  
  
*Better not stay in these clothes, it's a new life for me and I'm better off hiding my identity* thought Serena as she used ehr crystal and changed into a whole different look.  
  
*Now, she had grown shorter by atleast two inches and had elbow length chocolate brown hair with glasses AN: I know tha ti'm making her sound like a geek, but you'll see how the fun gets in that way later on She was wearing a pink turtle neck with a purple vest and a matching pink knee length skirt. She aslo had purple slip on shoes with purple pins pulling her hair up.  
  
*Atleast they won't know my identity, maybe, jsut maybe I'll change back sometime* noted Serena as she looked at her atire.  
  
*Just then, the door opened and out stepped a lady with black hair pulled into a bun. She looked up at Serena and then walked up to her with worry on her face.  
  
*"Are you lost?" asked Chichi when she stopped a yard from the unfamiliar looking girl.  
  
*Serena, not having a clue as to who the strange lady was, stood there with an innocent curiousity look on her face that she couldn't get rid of since innocence was just somthing that she had.  
  
*"Yes,.........I don't know where I am," siad Serena hesitantly as she stared at the lady.  
  
*"Oh dear, do you have a palce to stay then?" asked Chichi.  
  
*No mam, I don't think so," said Serena now even more curious but was a little frightened.  
  
*"Well since you're lost, then why don't you stay here, I dont' think you're from around here and I sure could have an extra girl in the house since I'm stuck with two very hyper boys and please, call me Chichi," replied Chichi in a kind voice.AN: I'm going to bring back Goku later  
  
*"Are you sure, I don't want to intrude," said Serena  
  
*"Intrude, no it's ok, you could stay here, you could be like a daughter that I've never had even," said Chichi with laughter laced in her voice," now, why don't you come in and meet the rest."  
  
*This lady is just too strange, I think that I'm better off not letting them know my kee (sp?) just in case* thought Serena in her mind as she followed Chichi into the very large house.  
  
*When Serena and Chichi entered the house, she was slightly shocked at how many people were there. Another thing is that Serena didn't look that comfortable with everyone staring at her as if she were an alien.  
  
*"Ugh, everyone this is......................"  
  
*"Serena Moon," Serena quickly replied realizing how stupid it was that she forgot to introduce herself.  
  
*"Hi, hello, hnn," was the chorus of hellos she got.  
  
*Now, Serena, let me introduce who everyone is, this here is my son, Gohon," replied Chichi as she motioned to a guy with spiky black hair that was cut at the sides and wearing bluse jeans and a black t-shirt that hugged his chest showing how well built he was.  
  
*"Hi!" cheerfully replied Serena to Gohon.  
  
*"Uh hi," said Gohan as he was blushing like a tomatoe.  
  
*She's nice and pretty too* thought Gohan when she said hi.  
  
*"Them there's Goten, my other son," said Chichi pointing to a yuonger version of Gohan, but where an orange training suit with a chinese symbol on it.  
  
*Goten came into view as he stepped up next to his brother and said," Hi, you're pretty." in one of the cutest voices she's heard while Serena blushed a faint red.  
  
*Motioning to a man with spikey hair as well and yellow and blue gi,"This is Vegeta, he could get cranky sometimes, so I'd stay out of his way," she whispered the ending and he acknowledged her with a,"hnn."  
  
*'Then this is his wife, Bulma, she and I are best friends and her son Trunks."  
  
*Both Trunks and Bulma said,"Hello."  
  
*Piccolo was leaning against the door frame a the moment," This is Piccolo, same goes for him as Vegeta," as Piccolo didn't even bother to answer.  
  
*"Now for the Briefs family, this is Krillian, my husbad's best friend, #18, his wife, and Marron, their daughter,"said Chichi as she pointed to a shot guy with the same outfit as Goten, a lady that looked tough dressed in a black and white long sleeved shirt and jeans, and lastly, a girl that had blonde hair with a pink dress and two bows pulling her hair up into pigtails hiding behing her mother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm done with chapter 1! So how do you like it? Good, bad? Anyways, I have everything planned out and if you want me to have another chapter up, review! I have a certain amount that I want, but I'm not going to tell you. It depends how I am, there's a basic though, maybe l0. Other times it'll be more or less. I might have this finished by the year 2003 or maybe even sooner! Thanx- Serenity_Moon  
  
*Guess what, if you could keep up, I could have a chapter out everyday, but their going to be short and that depends on if you want me to have short or lond chapters, oh yeah, you also have to review. 


	2. Chapter 2

*Hi people! Well, I have my second chapter out just like I told you and I really hope that you like this as much as the last chapter. This is going to start geting funny too. Oh yeah, I don't know all the DBZ characters so I'm just going to put the people I know since I don't watch much of DBZ anyways. I'm also going to be switching P.O.V., so watch out. Oh yeah, and thanks for all the reviews. Another thing is that I want you to check the reviews that i have once in a while cuz I as the author write in it and hope that some one reads the note since I didn't have the next chapter up and I don't think anyone saw it. So please look at it just in case I write in it.  
  
Disclaimers Apply  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Chichi made the final introductions, everyone failed to notice Goten and Trunks slip behind the couch.  
  
"Cool, we got a new playmate, do you think she'd play with us?" asked Goten  
  
"Yeah, she looks nice," replied Trunks  
  
''Do you want to ask if she wants to play?" asked Goten after agreeing  
  
"Sure, but lets try palying a trick on her first, you know how we should always give a good welcome everytime we have a guest, but hopefully we won't get dumped with water again like last time we palyed that trick on Gohon when he came home," said Trunks as he was deep in thought.  
  
"Yeah, yeah yeah, lets start, lets start, what are we going to do, huh Trunks, what, what, what, I wnat to know?!" exclaimed a hyper Goten, but still keeping quiet enough not to be heard.  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan was leaning ont he wall deep in though. *What's wrong, I wonder why she seems to hide it, I bet that she'd look real nice without those glasses ans stuff, but she seems to be hiding somehting, but what?* he wondered. *Guess that i"ll just have to find out*  
  
Now back to Goten and Trunks,"This is what we're going to do, we're going to................................," whispered Trunks as he leaned forward towards Goten and started whispering the plan while Goten had a large smile on his face and shook his head furiously while listening intently. "Now lets start the plan," said Trunks after explaining.  
  
"Yeah, this one will be really fun!" exclaimed Goten still in a hushed voice.  
  
With that, teh two children crept out of the living rooma dn headed towards the back door while grabbing a few materials on the way.  
  
Ten minutes later, they came back thorugh the front door whereit lead to everyone else.  
  
"Where were you two, Goten, Trunks?" asked Bulma as she stood up and had her hands on her hips in a motherly way.  
  
"Oh nothing Mom," replied Trunks quickly.  
  
"Yeah, nothing at all," added Goten quickly after Trunks.  
  
The two kids started to walk up to Serena while the two mothers kept a close eye on them think, no, knowing that they were up to no good.  
  
Goten put up an innocent face and tugged on Serena's skirt. Serena, looked down at the young child and then bent down so that she was the same height.  
  
"Hi Goten, what are you up to?" asked Serena in a happy and sweet voice.  
  
"Me and Trunks want to knwo if you could play with us," said Goten innocently.  
  
"Sure why not, it'll be fun," replied Serena cheerfully not notcing the look of worry on Gohan's face and a gleam that passed through Trunks's eyes.  
  
"Yippee, tag you're it!" shouted as he and Trunks ran out the door to the back yard where their plan will start.  
  
Serena laughed as she watched them run off. After a couple seconds, she took off after them. *Hmmmmmm, where are they?* wondered Serena as she searched the back yard. Suddenly, out of no where, she was hit by water. "Hey, that's no fair, I dont' have one!" shouted Serena.  
  
"Too bad," shouted Trunks from behind a tree after shooting at her again wiht his full water gun.  
  
Serena went lookign for them, but when she was shot wiht one and she headed for the spot where it came from, there was no one there. *This is so unfair* thought Serena.  
  
Meanwhile, at the house.  
  
"I wonder what's going to heppen to her," wondered Krillian as they waited until Serena came back knowing that she'd be tricked.  
  
"Trunks, I ran out of water," said Goten as he hid behind a tree next to Trunks.  
  
"Yeah, me too, not it's time for part B," said Trunks as they put out an orange shirt that was slightly showing through some trees.  
  
Serena was having no luck at finding them, but the water shooting seemed to have ceased, but still leaving her soaking wet. While she was turning to look around for the boys, she spotted something orange. *Uh huh, found you, now I'll get you two back* thought Serena as she drew closer. When she was close enough but still not seen, she leaped at the orange cloth that she assumed was Goten since he was wearign the orange karate uniform. "Huh?" wondered Serena as she held up an orange shirt, but no Goten or Trunks.  
  
"Now Goten!" shouted Trunks who was behind a rock not too far away.  
  
"Okay," came the reply form Goten as he pulled a rope next to him that connected to something.  
  
Serena looked up just in time to see a bucket of four dumped on her.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh," screamed Serena as she was covered in the with powdery substance since she was already wet, the flower clung to her like second skin. After the white dust subsided, there came a coughing sound and then some words that gave them the hint that they were dead,"You two are going to *cough* get it *cough* *cough*,'' said Serena as she glared at the laughing boys.  
  
With that said, Goten and Trunks glanced a look at each other before nodding a pulling out another toy gun out of nowhere.  
  
Trunks smirked before shooting paint balls at her,"I think that you'll look batter with more color," came the mischevious reply.  
  
"Yeah, this will be even funner than the water fight," said Goten,"Hey, Trunks, I bet that I could hit her more times then you!" shouted Goten as he hit her again.  
  
"You're on, Goten," shouted Trunks as he hit another hot green colored paint ball at her.  
  
The two had fun as they kept on shooting at Serena, most hitting their target, othes missing.  
  
After ten minutes of running and yelling in Serena's opinion, as torture, the stopped and the two kids fell to the ground in a heap laughing.  
  
"Hey, I beat you Goten," said Trunks in a fit of laughter.  
  
"That's because you got a head start," pouted Goten while laughing as well and rolling on the ground.  
  
Serena just looked at them for 30 seconds with a glare before 'hmph' and dragged herself back to the house.  
  
*I wonder what they did to her* thought Gohan. *Hopefully they don't overdue it, they are really going to get it from Mom* Gohan smirked at the memory of what happened when they used her make up to draw on his face while he was napping, oh yeah, they were grounded for a month and had to clean hsi and their room evryday day.  
  
Suddenly, everyone was snapped out of their thoughts or what they were doing when they heard some one coming, afterall, you couldn't miss the loud stomping of the foot steps. When all of the people stared at the door waiting for Serena to enter and see what they did to the poor girl, they all were about to burst out laughing. Well, Vegeta and Piccolo didn't laugh, but you could detect a smirk on their face. The others, well, lets just say that they couldn't actually control it besides #18 who was half smirking and half laughing. Everyone except for two stone faced mothers who seemed to be planning what to do to their sons. There, at the door was Serena all soaked, covered in flour head to toe, not to mention the hot pink and hot green poke dots that decorated her form no doubt paint balls.  
  
"Oh dear, I'm sorry Serena, here, go into the bathroom and get washed up, we'll deal with them when you're out so you could have a fair share of their punishment," said Chichi kindly as she lead her into a room where the bathroom was while saying the serious part in a sereious voice.  
  
"Thank you Chichi," said Serena,  
  
"There's some clothes in there already, you could wear that blue sun dress that's in there," said Chichi as she closed the door.  
  
"Those two are going to get it," muttered Krillian to #18 who just nodded in agreement.  
  
"Just wait, I'll let Serena choose the punishment, lets see jsut how bad their going to get it," said Bulma as she punched her fist into the otehr hand.  
  
*Oh yeah, those two are going to get it big itme form her* thought Gohan as he thought about all the punishments that she might do to them.  
  
In the shower, Serena was washing her hair and scrubbing all the flour and paint off. *Atleast I don't ahve my long hair, or else I'd have the hardest time getting all this stuff off* As she pulled some Herbal Essence Rose Shampoo out of her subspace pocket, she started to squeeze some into her hands beforescrubbing it in her hair to clean off the muck. After cleaning it out, she took out a rose bodywash and started to clean herself wiht it then rinse. *Clean at last* Stepping out of the shower, steam poured out form behind her and she headed towards the mirror. Wiping off the steam on it as well, she grabbed a clean towel that was next to the dress and started to dry her hair and body. Slipping on the clean dress and still drying her hair with the towel, she opened the door while stema once again poored out into the cool room.  
  
Gohan was currently leaning against the wall waiting for serena to come out wanting to know what she'd do to the boys. Then Serena came out in the sun dress still drying her hair while some fell out of place making ehr look beautiful. *Beautiful* was the simple thought that came though Gohan's mind as he looked at her.  
  
Everyone snapped their heads up once again upon seeing her return.  
  
"Aahh, Serena, now you could choose the punichment for these two," said Bulma as she sat on the couch next to the two boys who were currently looking down and swinging their feet.  
  
"Now what do you say boys?" scolded Chichi as both mothers glared at their sons for their misbehavior.  
  
"Sorry," came the two replies form the boys still having their heads bowed.  
  
"Now what would you like the punishment to be?"asked Chichi as she crossed her arms still glaring.  
  
Serena smiled. "No punishment," said Serena simply.  
  
"Wha-what?" asked Bulma shocked that after what they did to her, she wasn't going to do anything to htem.  
  
"I said no punishment,'' stated Serena still smiling and drying her hair. Everyone stared at her oddly as though shocked as Bulma was. "They didn't do such a big crime, so I see no need to punish them," said Serena as she looked at the boys who had snapped their heads up when she said there was no punishment.  
  
"Well what do you say," asked Chichi after gettingover the shock.  
  
"Thank you!" came the happy replies as both ran up and hugged her making her almost lose her balance.  
  
"You two are lucky," said Gohan quite amazed that she would let them go that easily.  
  
"Well, since that's over, why don't we go shopping tomorrow and you could help Chichi and I with dinner right now," said Bulma.  
  
"Okay," said Serena as she left to the kitchen leaving behind some very confused people.  
  
*Why do I feel that her ki is familiar* thought Piccolo deep in thought, *I just get the feeling that I should know her some how*  
  
*I wonder how the scouts and Darien are doing* thought Serena, *If they come here and cause any torubel, they'll regret it*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's all folks and thanks for the reviews, they're all good and not even a flame yet. I'm sorry about before cuz my keyboard from the computer broke. Now please review. I'd relaly appreciate it and can you please tell me some of the characters that I missed so that I could add it in. Thanx, bye! Ja ne! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I can't believe that this is the third chapter already! thanks for all the reviews, and I'm sorry about all the short chapters, but there's school, so it's either less updates and longer chapters or more chapters that are short. Take your pick. I'm glad that you like my story and I'm sorry if I've done anything wrong here since this is a first. Now on with the story.  
  
Disclaimers Apply  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Serena walked into the kitchen, Goten nudged Trunks and whispered,"I think that she's going to get back at us, that was way too easy to get out of."  
  
Trunks looked at him sharply then replied,"Duh! Even I'm not that dumb to know that she's planning something."  
  
Goten looked thoughtful for a minute before saying in a worried tone,"I don't want to be soaked wet and covered in flour, then be hit again by paint ball guns!"  
  
Trunks had a sweatdrop for a second before replying,"And I do?" Sighing, he put his head on his hand started shaking it back and forth while muttering,"The dummy, doesn't understand anything, geeze, how did I end up with him," which wasn't heard.  
  
Goten looked at him and then started shaking his head back and forth.  
  
The Others  
  
Vegeta kept his eye locked on where the girl once stood. *I don't trust her* was his only thought as he leaned against the wall once again.  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan was having the same thoughts that Goten and Trunks were having. "Oh yeah, they're going to get it all right," whispered Gohan outloud as he amused himself with what trick they would get back in return, * probably worse* was his thoughts as he grinned.  
  
Piccolo kept on think along the same lines as before. *Why do I feel that it's familiar, I've never met her before, that's for sure. Thinking deeply, Piccolo wondered if he actually did meet her or atleast see her before, but she changed herself somehow. *Nah, she's not powerful enough*  
  
In the Kitchen With Cooking Dinner  
  
"Now Serena, dear, we're going to have to wip up a storm with this cooking, you do know how to cook right?" asked Chichi as she dashed around the kitchen getting pots, pans, ingredients and bowls, ect.  
  
"Um, I kind of do, but I'm not that sure if I could cook that well anymore, I haven't cooked for a long time," said Serena as she thought back *Actually, I haven't cooked a decent meal ever since I met up with the scouts*.  
  
"Well, let's just see how well you could cook since you're going to have to cook a lot once you start staying here, you have no clue at how much the boys eat," said Bulma as she motioned for Serena to just cook anything.  
  
*Okay, now lets see, what should I cook? I've got it, lets try barbecued ribs! Hopefully I remember how it goes* "Um, I'm going to try to cook barbecued ribs if that's okay with you," said Serena.  
  
"No, that's fine, we haven't had that for a while," said Chichi.  
  
"Okay, here it goes," said Serena with a sigh. *Okay, now how does it go, take ribs and put them over a a grill to roast* thought Serena as she attempted to make the meal after so long.  
  
Meanwhile, The Others  
  
All of the people in the living room, mostly adults were busy doing some things. Krillian was trying to teach Marron to read while 18 just watched for now, Vegeta and Piccolo are still leaning against the wall deep in thought, well, Vegeta was scowling, Trunks and Goten were still talking about Serena, and Gohan was staring at a white wall while looking at the duo out of the corner of his eye.  
  
*What is he staring at? He's just as stupid as Kakarott* thought Vegeta as he looked up at Gohan after scowling for a while, but continued this time about Gohan.  
  
Gohan who apparently didn't notice that he seemed to be staring a a white wall and looked stupid, just kept on picking up on what they were saying, but couldn't hear them. *What are they up to? She's strange, she doesn't seem to be aware of the fact that she is way too calm. I wonder if she's not normal like us and is just trying to hide it. She's too positive of herself like today*  
  
Kitchen  
  
All the ladies were in aprons by now and making the meal. As Bulma was reaching over the grill where Serena was cooking the barbecued ribs, she accidentally spilled some oil right by the fire!  
  
The oil quickly caught on fire since it was very flammable.  
  
Others  
  
As each person was caught up in their own particular thing, they suddenly snapped their heads up when they heard a scream and some yelling afterwards. Rushing into the kitchen, they caught the sight of the two grown ups bickering and poor Serena left to try tot put out the fire. "Bulma, watch what you're doing next time! You're going to burn my house down and then what are you going to do?" shouted Chichi to Bulma who argued back.  
  
"Well, sorry, I didn't see where I was reaching, anyway, I'm not used to being in the kitchen much!" shouted Bulma defensively.  
  
'"What kind of mother are you, you don't even spend time in the kitchen, no wonder! You should be more careful and watch where you're going before you burn my house down.......................!" and on the two women bickered.  
  
Meanwhile, Serena was panicking and trying to put the fire out. "Aaahh, can someone help me here!" shouted Serena as she took a frying pan and tried desperately to extinguish the fire.  
  
Trunks and Goten were quietly laughing to themselves at the sight,"Does she notice that there's a sink about two yards away from her?" asked Trunks to Goten.  
  
Goten shook his head in a negative answer then his face fell and a panicked expression appeared on his face.  
  
Trunks, noticing the odd look asked,"What's wrong Goten?"  
  
"Trunks, if the food is on fire, isn't that our dinner that's on fire?" asked Goten as he pointed at the grill bursting with flames.  
  
The panicked face was on Trunks' face as well by now,"You're right, hurry up and help em save dinner, I don't want to miss it!" yelled Trunks as he dashed to the sink and Goten followed.  
  
The other kids were watching with amusement and mirth in their eyes as they watched the scene unfold.  
  
Marron tugged on Krillian's jean pants and asked in an innocent voice,"Daddy, why are Aunt Chichi and Aunt Bulma fighting, and what is Ser- serena doing?"  
  
Krillian looked at his daughter and shrugged before saying,"It's a girl thing," before getting jabbed int he stomach by his wife and a glare included. "All right, I'm sorry," said Krillian holding his hands up in defeat.  
  
Trunks stood by the sink and started shouting to Goten,"Get me something to put the water in!"  
  
Goten scurried around the room opened a cabinet, and pulled out something,"Here you go,"said Goten as he handed him the object.  
  
Trunks looked at it before grabbing it and hitting Goten's head,"Dummy, do you really think that a cup will be big enough to put out a fire?!"  
  
Goten put when arm on the spot where Trunks hit him and started to do the trade mark he got from his brother and father,"Uh, I guess not," said Goten sheepishly. After he received the glare that said, what are you waiting for? Get to work, he dashed off and came back a couple seconds later with a large pot.  
  
"Better," muttered Trunks as he filled it with water and he and Goten hoisted it to where the fire was blazing. With the help of Serena the three of the poured the water over the inferno before denigrating into a fog of smoke.  
  
"Thanks guys 'cough', 'cough'," said Serena.  
  
"No prob, now where's dinner?" said Goten quickly before greedily rubbing his hands together.  
  
Serena sweatdropped and then replied,"Wait in the dining room, I'll hopefully have it out in a sec."  
  
Goten and Trunks didn't need to be told twice as they dashed off towards the dining room followed by everyone else excluding Serena, Bulma, and Chichi.  
  
While following everyone out, you could hear Vegeta muttering things like,"Stupid women and their pots," while saying other things that were close to it.  
  
18 just thought *Where did they learn to cook? Better not give me a burned meal or else I'm going to show them how real cooking is like*  
  
"You too, I don't want to have another fire," stated Serena seriously as she watched the two older women file out while shouting,"This is your fault!" or "No it isn't, it's yours!" and stuff like that.  
  
Serena sighed and looked at the kitchen before looking at everything left, *Better get things going, they're waiting* Serena then started to pull out some ingredients *I think that I should try using magic this time, it'll take too long to finish* Concentrating on the delicious foods that she had in mind such as two double layered chocolate caked, a big bowl of mashed potatoes, barbecued ribs that could feed a small army, a big pot with fresh white rice, corn on the cob, and a pitcher of frsh, sweetened lemonade, she tried to make them appear. When she was about to open her eyes to see if it worked, there was a loud crashing sound of pots and pans falling.  
  
Others  
  
The rest were all seated at the table waiting to be served, but they knew that it would take a while when they heard a loud crashing from the kitchen.  
  
"Are you okay in there Serena, do you need any help?" asked Gohan as he was getting up to enter the other room.  
  
"No thank you, I don't need any help, just stay there!" came the quick reply as he heard scrambling.  
  
Gohan sighed and sat back down.  
  
Vegeta, who was sitting at the other end of the table snorted and said,"Help cook, that'll be the day, you can't even fry eggs correctly."  
  
Gohan turned red from embarrassment.  
  
Kitchen  
  
Finally putting the last pot on the hook, she turned around to see the food still sitting on the table, *Mental note, make sure to clear the table before making things appear* thought Serena. "Well, looks good to eat, so now all I have to do is serve."  
  
As she walked out with the bowls of mashed potatoes and rice, Goten Trunks kept on watching her every move with the food in hand. *Okay, why are they staring at me, it's starting to freak me out* When she placed the plates down, not a second later, Goten and Trunks made a grab for the spoon to get some.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to get the other stuff," said Serena with a quirked eye brow when he saw them devouring their food like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"K," chirped Goten in between gobbles.  
  
So, Serena went into the kitchen to get the ribs, but noticed that there were about six plates to carry out with ribs. Thinking quickly, she grabbed a tray and started to place them on to be brought out. Holding the tray in one hand which was very difficult, she grabbed the pitcher of sweetened lemonade and headed out trying not to lose balance with the food. Almost dropping the pitcher onto the table he sighed when it shook the whole table. Then, she started to pass the ribs out and put them in the middle of the table to get.  
  
"Mmmmmmm, this is good Serena, you should cook all the time," said Goten.  
  
Piccolo, who was eating his food in a slower manner, asked,"How did you cook all this stuff in such little time? Your ribs were burnt when it caught on fire."  
  
Everyone looked at her curiously at the question, *How did she cook it all* was the question in their mind.  
  
"That's my secret," said Serena, not wanting them to find out her secret.  
  
The others took it for an answer seeing her uncomfortable with the question. Serena thanked god that they didn't bug her anymore and was really suprised when all the men started to practically devour their food. *They're faster then me when I had to pick up the act* was her thought as she watched everyone eat really fast besides the women, Piccolo and herself even though Vegeta seemed to eat a little slower, but still fast.  
  
Chichi then said,"Oh and Serena, you're going to school with Gohan, you still need your education."  
  
"K," was the short reply.  
  
When the food was gone which suprisingly only took about fifteen minutes, Goten quickly asked,"Is there dessert?"  
  
Serena laughed lightly and said,"Yes Goten, there is dessert, I'm going to go get it now." Getting up and going into the kitchen, she came out with the two chocolate cakes that made the young ones drool.  
  
"Dezzert, dezzert!" chanted Marron as she drummed her fork on the table.  
  
Serena placed the cakes on the table and proceeded to cut it. When finished, she found four plates shoved a her. Taking the first one without looking she put the first slice on it and handed it back. looking up, she was suprised to find Gohan sitting there and eating away while the other three had pouty looks on their faces. Serena looked at him questionably and he looked up  
  
Noticing the position he was in and seeing her stare at him, he said,"Sweet tooth?" and then shoved the piece of cake that was on his fork into his mouth.  
  
Serena slowly nodded and then started to serve Marron, who ate gleefully, then Trunks, who just snickered at Goten for being served last out of all of them.  
  
Goten pouted and said,"That's no fair, they got it first!"  
  
Serena just sighed and Trunks said,"First come, first serve."  
  
And so, Goten got his piece as did everyone else, but all the grown ups got two pieces, Marron got one and a half since she couldn't finish, Serena got two too, and finally, Goten, Trunks, and Gohan got four.  
  
Serena was about to ask how can they eat that much, when her mind supplied her saying how she used to eat that much and they're growing kids, so why wouldn't they?  
  
After the big meal, Serena excused herself and retreated to the room she would be staying at.  
  
In the Room  
  
Serena walked in and looked at everything. It was something like an average room with white sheets, blue curtains, a single oak desk, a chair, a night table, a mirror and a twin sized bed with a white comforter and blue stars decorating it along with blue pillow cases. As she stepped onto the carpet which was a blue color, she went over to the bed and plopped herself down. Laying back and looking at the white ceiling, she thought about what happened and how the out come of her life would be like.  
  
*Scouts, why did you do this* "Now that it has happened, I have no power over you guys to keep you safe, I hope you're happy, just don't cause trouble." *What if they come and get you* was the thought that kept nagging at her, will she have fight them or not? She slowly drifted off to sleep after pondering the questions over and over.  
  
Living Room  
  
All the occupants from before were now in the living room with the exception of Serena who was sleeping and Marron who was drifting off to sleep on her mother's lap.  
  
"What are we going to do with the girl? She's going to get in our way!" announced Vegeta as they listened and discussed about the girl.  
  
"Vegeta's right, she'll find out sooner or later that we have powers and I think that she's hiding things," stated Piccolo leaning against the wall once again with Vegeta at his side.  
  
"I think that she has a right to know what's going on, afterall, we invited her to stay," said Chichi.  
  
"Um, Mom? You're the one that invited her to stay, not us," said Goten,"but she's fun, I want her to stay."  
  
"That's besides the point," said Chichi referring to the first statement.  
  
"Well, I say we try to give her a chance and see how it goes," said Goahn who spoke for the first time during the discussion.  
  
"Yeah, I know, we should give her a chance," said Krillian,"she doesn't look dangerous."  
  
"Looks could be decieving," warned Piccolo.  
  
Whiel holding Marron, 18 said,"Lets just give her one chance, is she does anything wrong, you could do whatever you want with her."  
  
Everyone agreed and left to go to bed. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Krillian, Bulma, and Chichi hoping that she she isn't a threat while Vegeta and Piccolo becoming aware of oncoming danger, 18 didn't really bother with it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, there you go people, can you help me with an idea, I dont' know what she should do the next chapter, I only have the main plot thought out, never thought of wha tsh ehsould do. Maybe shopping? Anyways, I think taht i"m goign to have her find out about the saiyin thing. Please review and thanks for all of them so far, I'm trying to edit my writing now, so it should be clearer. Also, don't forget to vote whether you should have more chapters that are short or less chapters that are long. Thanks again, Ja ne! Oh yeah, tell me now, what characters am I missing!!!!!????? 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people! I can't believe that this is the fourth chapter. I know, I say that everytime, but it's like I get two chapters out every month, I didn't expect myself to write that much. I decided that I'm going to make long chapters so that I could work on it whenever I want and post whenever I have a problem. Also, I'm going to try to make it so that every holiday, I'm going to have a chapter up, even if I just posted one like a week ago, but it's not likely, so it's like a gift to you. If you have any complaints about that, then you could tell me in the reviews and if there are a lot of people who want short or normal chapters like now, then I might with draw. I do like them, but I'm not really going to pair any of them up. Thanks for all the reviews even though I just go my first flame though, Ja!  
  
*Important* I think I'll turn Trista and Hotaru to the good side even though I usually like all the outers, but, I just don't understand how they could betray her even though I partly did it already, but they didn't say anything, so it'll be easy to pull off.  
  
Disclaimers Apply  
  
Ages:  
  
Gohan:18  
  
Serena:17  
  
Goten:9  
  
Trunks:10  
  
Adults: 30's or 40's  
  
Trista:24  
  
Hotaru:13  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Serena awake half pleasantly and half not pleasantly. The fresh smell of eggs and bacon being fried on the stove as well as the smell of toast drifted through the house. Then the real reason that awake her eventually, was the fighting of voices.  
  
She strained to hear, but she caught a couple of words that sounded like Goten and Trunks. Something like,"That's my piece of toast, get your hands off it!", then,"No, you liar, you just ate your toast, this ones mine!" and on the yelling went.  
  
Yawning, she tried to get back to sleep, but the noise soon left her to do nothing else, but get up. Looking out the window by her bed, she saw the beautiful view of chirping birds and greens grass with sparkles littering it of morning dew. The sky was the mixed shade of sky blue and purple, with mountains that went on giving it a peaceful scene. Staring at it for a moment before standing up and slipping on slippers, she trotted on her way to the bathroom across the room, grabbing some stuff along the way, not really caring that she forgot to change last night.  
  
When she was about to knock on the door, it swung open and a refreshed Gohan came out. Looking up, he smiled and said,"Good morning."  
  
"Good morning to you too Gohan even though morning isn't really my thing," greeted Serena as she entered the bathroom and shut the door behind her in a lazy way.  
  
*Definately not a morning person* thought Gohan as he stared at the door before going downstairs for breakfast.  
  
In the bathroom, Serena stared at her reflection for a mintue before splashing cold water on her face. *I'm a mess* Turning on the water for her shower, she adjusted it until it was warm and then began stripping her clothes. Stepping into the shower, she began to wash away all the sleepiness and the past. Her eyes hardened as she began going over he past and came to the part of the betrayal of her inner senshi and Darien. *I wonder how the outer senshi are doing* thought Serena *I forgot to tell them about everything and since I became my true self, Setsuna didn't have to guard the gates of time anymore, so I guess that I'll have to tell them soon*  
  
'Knock, knock' "Serena, you better some out soon, your breakfast is going to be gone soon by the rate the boys are eating," called Bulma on the other side of the door.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right out," Serena shouted back.  
  
Then she heard the sound of foot steps going down the stairs. Applying rose shampoo and then conditioner, she finally scrub her body with body wash before stepping out of the shower and drying herself with a fluffy white towel that she pulled out of her subspace pocket. Then quickly grabbing the clothes that she found on her bed side, she slipped them on and brushed her hair quickly. Opening the door, she stepped out, but then remembered that she forgot something. Going back in, she grabbed her glasses *I hate this* she muttered silently as she started down the hall in blue jeans and a baby blue tee shirt.  
  
When she stepped into the room, Gohan, Chichi, Bulma, Trunks, and Goten said,"Good morning."  
  
"Morning," she replied, but then looked around questionally,"Where's everyone else?"  
  
"Oh, their out training, actually, I better go too," stated Gohan before getting up and heading out the back door in what seemed to be a hurry.  
  
"Oh no, wait a second young man, you know what I said," said Chichi in a serious voice.  
  
"Fine," said Gohan who sounded defeated as he sat back down.  
  
"Huh? What's the matter?" asked Serena looking at him.  
  
"Bulma and I are busy today and the boys are busy, so Gohan here, is going to take you shopping to get some clothes," said Chichi as she started to go around the house grabbing things to go to where ever she is going.  
  
"Then why is Gohan so upset?" asked Serena innocently, she knew why, she just wanted to torment him more.  
  
Gohan just groaned, but inside he was having a small battle *Yippee, I get to go shopping with her* the other part said *But now you have to be dragged store by store and you know how much girls like to shop!*  
  
Cutting in, Trunks said slyly with a grin on his face meant for Gohan,"Gohan just doesn't like to go shopping with girls."  
  
Goten getting the idea added,"Yeah, now he can't go training with us!" Sticking his tongue out at Gohan for his misfortune, he was about to leave with Trunks when a voice stopped him.  
  
"Wait right there, now that you say it, why don't you two go with Gohan for company," said Bulma partly for punishment and partly for their big mouths, so all in all, bad luck.  
  
Gohan grinned, happy now that he wasn't alone out on this one, now only if he didn't meet Videl.  
  
"Aaahhhh, Mom, do we have to?" asked Trunks, trying to get his way out of it.  
  
"Oh no mister, you're not going to sweet talk your way out of this one," stated Bulma before heading off.  
  
"Well, we better be going, hurry up and eat," said Gohan as the two other boys slowly walked back over and slouched on their chairs waiting.  
  
Quickly finishing her breakfast, she announced,"All done! Now lets go!"  
  
Gohan, finally realizing that they were taking her and yelling at himself for his stupidity of not thinking about it before, he quickly grabbed a set of car keys instead of calling out for the Flying Nimbus.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Serena as she sat in the passenger seat of the black jeep.  
  
"Mall," was the only reply *Wait, today is Sunday, Videl and her friends will be there today, dang!*  
  
"K" Serena replied before turning to the window and looking at the beautiful scenery passing by. Mountains that had a snowy picture and a glistening river passing by.  
  
SAILOR MOON DIMENSION  
  
"She couldn't have gotten away!" shouted Rei as she looked at each of the senshi,"the dimwit will pay for ever messing with the senshi of Mars, she will feel my wrath. Rei's eyes were glowing a dark shade of purple with fire that seemed to flare to life as she hissed out the last part.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get her baby, we'll get her," stated Darien with fire in his eyes as well while holding Rei in a soothing position,"and then we'll build our kingdom and rule the world with you by my side.  
  
"Rei, we'll get her, I'm sure that we'll find her soon," said Amy as she started to see if she could find her again on the computer. "Trista, where is she, you are that time guardian after all."  
  
Trista bowed and said in a quiet voice,"I'm not sure where she went princess, ever since we turned on her, the gates of time has fogged up and I can't see what's going to happen in the future anymore."  
  
"We might have made the wrong choice and we will have to pay for it dearly at the end, we should prepare ourselves," Hotaru added in a grave tone,"or the secret that she hid from us......"  
  
"We fear that it may be the end of us and could be as destructible as chaos, something that even us together will never overcome without the moon's power," finished Trista.  
  
"So you're saying, that it could be her?" asked Haruka.  
  
"Yes," answered the youngest.  
  
"Are you positive?" pressed Michelle,"She is suppose to be just a legend and a myth, she can't be real."  
  
"It is very much possible for whomever you're talking about to be real, after all, no one believed in the Silver Millennium, just as a myth or a legend as you guys are saying it and look at how real it has become," stated Amy with much thought through her knowledge.  
  
"Who are you guys talking about?!" snapped Rei.  
  
"The queen of the stars and cosmos......," Haruka started.  
  
"The ruler of the future monarch, with power that could overcome anyones'.........," continued Trista.  
  
"and the power of immortality as the higher one that even the gods could not over power," finished Michelle looking at the inner senshi.  
  
"She's awakening, she might have reached her full power already, I'm not sure, I could feel the silence of Saturn, something is going to happen, something big," whispered Hotaru as she stared straight into Rei's eyes, giving her the chills.  
  
Trying to warn off the tension from the possibility of the mystery just solved, Minako said,"How can Serena be this cosmos person, much less the queen of the future universe?"  
  
"Yeah, the best secret that the meatball head of hers could come up with is acing a test for once or having a stash of secret comics somewhere," added Rei in agreement.  
  
"I don't think the ditz could ever be cosmos, so lets just drop this topic, it'll never happen," supplied Makoto.  
  
"Maybe we should start heading home too, good-bye princess," said Michelle as she dragged Haruka home with her to get the car started.  
  
As Trista and Hotaru were about to leave to join up with the others, Trista said seriously,"Beware the danger, the future has taken many turns and anything is possible now."  
  
After giving the warning, she and Hotaru left to join up with Michelle and Haruka who had the vehicle waiting on the side of the road already.  
  
"Yeah, like that'll ever happen," said Darien as he and Rei started to leave the scene and soon everyone departed, but even as they did, they couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad is going to happen, something that could cost them their lives in the core of their souls.  
  
During the trip back to the mansion, Hotaru and Trista couldn't help but feel guilty of their actions.  
  
*I'm sorry princess, you have saved my life many times and I have done nothing to you in return of that favor besides cause you pain, I hope that you're happy, where ever you are. Please forgive me my princess,......my friend* Hotaru silently prayed to her princess.  
  
*I have betrayed not only my princess, but also both my queens* thought Trista, *Just like her mother, she is willing to give me her friendship, Rei will never be the perfect queen that you would have become, I have hurt my princess......and my friend Please forgive me my princess,.....my friend*  
  
Unnoticed to anyone in the car, a single tear fell from each senshi of Saturn's and Pluto's eyes. Each looking out the window, in hope to bring happiness to their princess, but they each wanted forgiveness, but then a voice in their heads would turn them down said *How can she accept you again after what you've done?*  
  
BACK TO DRAGONBALL Z DIMENSION  
  
Serena was still staring out the window when suddenly she heard a silent prayer. *Please forgive me my princess,.......my friend* the words echoed in her head over and over again. She recognized those voices,......Trista.......Hotaru. Small tears began to form at the rim of her eyes, so she took off her glasses and put them beside her seat to wipe the tears off quickly, but then Gohan's voice broke through her barrier of thoughts.  
  
"We're here," announced Gohan as he pulled into a parking lot surrounded by many other cars and the door ways opening to the building in front of her busy.  
  
Getting out of the car, with Serena forgetting her glasses left in the car and the boys not noticing yet, all of them headed into the building. When they entered, there were stores on both sides and there seemed to be several floors.  
  
"So, where do we start?" asked Serena.  
  
"How about that clothes store over there?" asked Goten pointing to a store that seemed to be selling nothing but clothes.  
  
"All right," said Serena as she lead the group towards the shop, noticing the looks of boredom in the boys eyes.  
  
As she was about to go in, she said,"Why don't you boys go look into that toy store over there so that you won't get sick of me while I shop here," she said while pointing to a store directly across from the one she's going in.  
  
"Really?" asked Trunks, who didn't think that she's let them get their way out of this after what they did to her yesterday.  
  
"Yes, I may be mean, but I'm not that mean, and anyway," assured Serena as she leaned down so that she was about their height,"I'll get you back anyway, just not like this."  
  
Gohan strained to hear what she said, but even his keen hearing senses of a saiyin didn't work since she leaned down so that only the two boys heard what she said. *I wonder what she said* wondered Gohan,* I better be training again after this, I'm so close and I can't even hear what she said*  
  
When the boys cheered and started to go to the toy store, Gohan was about to follow the boys, when he remembered somethings she would have to get for school,"Serena, school is going to start next week and you have to get school supplies, also, there's the Valentine's Prom coming up next month, so you'd better get a dress too just in case."  
  
"K, thanks Gohan, bye, and stay out of trouble," she ordered as she left inside the store.  
  
Gohan sighed and walked to the store where he knew the boys were somewhere in *I wonder if I should ask her to that Valentine's Prom, afterall, I don't have a date yet* thought Gohan. Mainly though, the thing that bothered him the most was that she forgot her glasses in the car and seemed to be doing well without them. *Does she even need them, it doesn't seem like it*  
  
As she strode into the store, she decided to get her clothes first. Going into the clothes section, she looked at all the varieties. Picking out some skirts that were pink and purple just to make sure that they won't get suspicious and some white, pink, blue, and purple turtle necks. Sighing, she held them up and looked at them*I hate theses clothes* she thought with a frown on her face. Deciding to get some flares and tees that were better for her tastes, she looked around for anything else to get for her supply of clothes. *Then again, why would I need clothes, all I need to do is pull them out of my sub space pocket* Going from rack to rack, she looked for things that would suit her and would suit her fake self. *I better not get the dress yet, maybe next time* she thought as she walked right by the prom dresses that were on sale. Finally, she decided that she had enough, the clothes that she had now were enough to fill ten jumbo sized bags. Going to the clerk to pay for  
the clothes at the front of the store, she piled them all on the counter.  
  
When the clerk saw how much clothes she was buying, she thought *This place must get a lot of business*. "Hello, my name is Amanda and I'm new working, will you be paying in check or bill?" she asked.  
  
"Um, bill," Serena replied as she pulled out her purse filled with unlimited money in her sub space pocket.  
  
"All right," Amanda replied as she began to ring the clothes and total up the costs. *She must have a lot of money, I'm older then her and look at me, I'm a sales clerk, I better get a better job* she thought. "Your total is $435. 62," she said finishing it.  
  
"Okay, here," said Serena as she handed her five one-hundred dollar bills.  
  
Taking the money, Amanda opened the cashier and gave her back her change, along with the receipt.  
  
Not even looking at the receipt, she took it and started out with the bags in tow. *I think I went a little to over baord* she thought as she dragged the stuff out.  
  
Looking for Trunks, Goten, and Gohan, she found them in the same place she told them to go to. When she was about to go up and say that she was ready, she remembered the school supplies. *I hate school!* she thought, but not for the same reason as what the scouts thought, but because it just wastes her time.  
  
"Um, excuse me, miss?" asked Serena as she asked a worker that was passing by,"Do you know where I would find the school supplies here?" *This is a kids store, why wouldn't there be school supplies?* she wondered.  
  
"Oh yes, their over at isle 10," the lady replied before heading off again.  
  
"Hmmmmmm, isle 10, isle 10," she said as she walked by each isle. "Here it is!" she said as she searched the isle for the supplies she'd need. *Pencils, check, notebook, check, pencil sharpener, check, erasers, check, binders, check, zipping bag, check, highlighters, check, pens, check, scizzors, check, and folders, check* "Well, I'm done," she said as she loaded all the things into her arms. Quickly bringing the things to the counter so that they wouldn't drop, she paid for them which ended up being $27.95.  
  
"Thanks, and come again!" the man said cheerfully as she held the bag along with the other ones.  
  
When she was about to walk out of the store, she just then remembered to get the boys. Sighing, she went back inside and found Trunks and Goten looking at some toys. She felt bad for them when she heard their words.  
  
"I wish we could get this," said Goten.  
  
"Me too, but you know how we're suppose to train and our mom's won't be able to get everything," said Trunks as he was about to put it back onto the shelf.  
  
"Oh well, I guess you're right," said Goten.  
  
Serena's heart sank, she remembered something like this, *When Chibi Usa came, I remember. It seemed just like yesterday* she thought.  
  
Flashback  
  
Serena was looking at all the stuffed animals at the mall, when she saw Chibi Usa looking at a white bunny stuffed bunny.  
  
Chibi Usa stared longingly at it,"Mommy, where are you?" she asked outloud to no one as tears started to fall form her face. Hugging the little toy, she didn't notice when a man wlaked up to her.  
  
Excuse me little girl, but are you going to buy that? If you're not, then please put it back, we don't want anything here wet or else no one will buy it," said a man as he looked at the girl in front of him with a mean frown on his face.  
  
"No-no sir, I'm sorry," said Chibi Usa as she put it back sniffling while trying not to cry.  
  
Serena looked at her and felt bad *She's strong, all alone in this world with no one to take care of her and she can't even find her parents* she thought. Walking up, she tapped Chibi Usa on the shoulder and said,"I'll buy that bunny for you, you deserve something once in a while I guess, even if you are a little spore," with a gentle smile on her face.  
  
Chibi Usa turned to her with her red rimmed eyes and said,"Thanks Serena, you're the best." Smiling, she took the stuffed bunny again and went up to hug Serena.  
  
Serena smile, picking her up, she went to pay for the bunny even though it would cost all her allowance that she just earned.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Serena wiped that small tears that gathered at the corners of her eyes thinking about her future daughter then, but now she'd never see her again. Silently walking up to the two boys that were still staring at the toy, she took it and said,"Well, then lets get it, my gift to you, but now you can't play pranks on me." Sticking out her tongue while saying it.  
  
"Thanks Serena!" they both exclaimed as they clung on to her happily. *She really is nice* kept running through their minds, *I hope she doesn't leave, she's fun*  
  
Serena, while feeling relieved that she was able to make them happy, thought * and all this over a toy truck, never would have thought*  
  
Going up to the counter, she paid for it and went to get Gohan while Goten and Trunks played with the truck happily outside, but not before making a second deal, they had to carry most of her stuff.  
  
"Gohan, you ready to go?" she asked as she tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hmmm? Uh, yeah," said Gohan sheepishly as his eyes became focused once more from thinking of her and blushed. Unknown to them before, Gohan saw the entire thing and began to feel something for her that tingled in his heart.  
  
When they were heading out, Gohan suddenly saw who he wished he didn't see. Videl. As if planned, she saw him at the same exact second and started to walk up to him with her group of girls tagging along.  
  
"Hi Gohan," she said sweetly, not even acknowledging Serena there.  
  
Serena inside made a disgusted face at her, *Hormone driven girl* she thought as she saw Videl attempt to act cool and attractive around Gohan.  
  
"Ooh, hi Videl, this is Serena, she'll be staying at my house for a while and she's new here, Serena, this is Videl, one of my schoolmates," he said as he introduced them to each other.  
  
"Hi," said Serena fake cheerfully.  
  
"Oh, hi," said Videl, barely glancing at her,"Gohan, would you like to go out with me tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, Gohan, would you like to? We'll have so much fun!" said a girl with brown hair in a head band ,"My name is Sarah, and I'm your greatest fan, we'd have the funnest time together!"  
  
Then another girl pushed her way forward ,"Will, you please go on a date with me?'' asked a blonde haired brunette ,"I'm Vickey, and I've wanted to see you for so long!" she said with dreamy eyes.  
  
Serena looked at Videl and Gohan. Videl had flames dancing in her eyes and Gohan seemed to be very lost and confused, almost like a deer about to be hit by a car, he didn't know what to do.  
  
"Sarah, Vickey!" hissed Videl and her eyes saying, you that again and I won't hesitate to kill you. Turning back to Gohan, she put on an innocent smile that didn't look so innocent at all.  
  
Gohan, seeming able to focus again, said in a rush and nervously said,"Sorry, but I can't I have to.............bring Serena home and ...........uh...............help her with her homework. Sorry, bye!" Quickly grabbing her arm, he started pulling her along to where they could see Trunks and Goten still playing.  
  
Videl, on the other hand, was glaring at the back of Serena's with hatred and jealousy as well as the rest, but just not as intense. *She's going to regret ever messing with Videl AN: what's her last name?, anyway, he'll be begging to dance with me at the prom, she doesn't have anything I have to make it through* she thought evilly.  
  
After slowing down once they were out of range, Gohan looked at Serena and said,"Sorry about that, I just can't stand it," he said exasperated.  
  
Serena smiled at him and said,"It's okay, I would have done the same thing if I were in your shoes."  
  
Goahn grinned and said,"Thanks, would you like me to help you with those bags?"  
  
"Okay, thanks," said Serena as she handed two bags, but each one was light.  
  
Gohan held the bags and foudn them suprisingly light, usually they'd be atleast fifteeen pounds each when these were only five at the most.  
  
As both of them headed back to the boys, people kept pointing at them and say,"Aww, what a cute couple," causing them to blush and say they weren't.  
  
Once they got to them, Gohan asked,"Where did you guys get the truck?" even though he already knew the answer.  
  
"Goten looked up and said,"Oh, hi Gohan, you back so soon? Serena bought us this truck at the toy store."  
  
Serena smield at the three and said,"Well, since we're done, lets go, I'm tired."  
  
"K," the two kids chirped while the teens just chuckled or giggled.  
  
During the ride home, everyone was quiet from being tired and admiring the view of the sun slowly sinking behind the mountains giving the water a blue, purple, and pink shadows. Serena then began to think back to Hotaru's and Trista's voices that she heard, but lsowly got side tracked and wondered off to thinking of Gohan. Gohan was thinking about Serena at the same time whiel the kids got overexcited and fell asleep in the back. If anyone were to see them, you'd say that they'd make the perfect souple and almost looked as though it were a perfect family.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The end of htis chapter finally! Okay, usually the long chapters will take longer to write and it wil be longer, I assure you. They will most likely be coming out once a month or even once every two weeks.  
  
To Good Revieweres: Thank you for the great reviews and I hope that you keep on reading.  
  
To Flamer(s): I'm mainly tlaking about the one that flamed me, but I just want to say that I allow you to flame me, but you should try atleast reading until there are atleast 5 chapters, and if you like it, then read on. If you don't, then go ahead and falme, but I'm just saying that you don't even know what's going on in the story yet, sohow should you know? Anyways, I hope that you find a story that you like anyway sinc emine is obviously not one of them.  
  
To All: Thank you for all the reviews even though some may be bad. I don't care if the flame is about spelling, but if you're sayingthat you don't like my story because they're too similiar to others, then think about it like this. I, since I can't speak for everyone else, am enspired by some of the stories, so they're similiar to the ones that I like. It cannot be the same entirely, or else we'd be copying,s o there will always be a turn in event for the ones that seem similiar to me.Thanks for all the reviews anyway, bye, and may god bless us all from what happened on September 11, I'm trying to forget that tradegy, but since I live like two states away frm it, I really can't. So, Ja, unitl next time. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi people, I decided it for long ones, but since I got so many reviews, I feel bad for not being able to turn out a chapter, so here it is. I thank everyone for their reviews and I'm happy that you like my story. Just to let you know, I'm not sure as to when I'm going to make them discover her secret, but I would like you to vote on it. Either the 6th, 7th, or 8th chapter. This chapter is going to be when YOU find out the secret, but not them, that is, if you haven't figured it out already. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. Oh yeah, if you're thinking that I have the other chapters done already, guess again cuz I just write as it goes along, I'm just kind of a quick typer and I don't like to be unorganized.  
  
Disclaimers Apply  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they arrived home, the whole gang was there already and the women were already making dinner, along with 18 in the kitchen.  
  
"So, how was your trip to the mall?" asked Chichi while mixing a bowl of stuffing.  
  
"Mom, mom! I got a new toy, Serena bought it for me and Trunks!" said Goten while he played on the floor with Trunks.  
  
"That's nice dear," said Chichi.  
  
"It wasn't that bad," said Gohan. *Atleast she doesn't get as much stuff as you do* he thought.  
  
"Yeah, it was actually fun," said Trunks while sending the truck all the way across the room.  
  
"Oh. So I guess that you wouldn't mind joining Chichi and I to the mall tomorrow?" asked Bulma coming out with an apron on.  
  
"Oh no. That's okay, I think that I've had enough shopping for a while," said Gohan thinking about what they'd make him carry.  
  
"Well, okay. Are you sure?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Yeah, I think me and Trunks have gone shopping enough," said Goten,"Well, see ya, me and Trunks will be in my room." Grabbing the toy, Trunks and Goten climbed that stairs to Goten's room.  
  
Serena, speaking now since she didn't want to interrupt their conversation, asked,"Why is 18 cooking? She doesn't seem like the type to cook all the time."  
  
Coming out of the kitchen as well, 18 didn't seem to have done anything. "I'm not cooking, I'm making sure that these two," pointing at the other two mothers,"won't burn down the house with us in here, just in case."  
  
"Hey, that was the first time! It was an accident all right? We've cooked on our own before without having to be watched!" snapped Chichi.  
  
Serena and Marron giggled. Krillian and Gohan laughed while Piccolo and Vegeta just smirked.  
  
"I'm going to bring my stuff up to my room," said Serena as she picked up her bags and dragged them up the stairs and turned left, and kept walking until you couldn't see her anymore from downstairs after the discussion of cooking, which Bulma and Chichi won.  
  
"All right, I'll call you when dinner is ready," shouted Bulma.  
  
"Thanks," was heard before they heard the shut of the door.  
  
"See, I told you, the girl is nice," said Chichi after they made sure that she couldn't hear.  
  
"I have to agree with them now, the girl hasn't done anything wrong," said 18 while staring at the staircase to make sure she doesn't come down.  
  
"Hmph, fine, she's not bad, but that doesn't mean she gained my trust," said Vegeta.  
  
"I agree with Vegeta, not until she proves herself worthy," said Piccolo.  
  
Bulma looked at him for a minute before saying,"Fine, have it your way," before ushering Chichi back into the kitchen.  
  
Serena's Room  
  
When Serena arrived at her room, she just dropped the bags and slumped on the bed.  
  
*Oh perfect* she thought, *Tomorrow I have to go to another one of those dumb old meetings. I sware, it's like torture being in there! It's so boring! Oh well, atleast I could tell who ever rule this dimension to bring Goku back*  
  
Getting up, she started to unpack all the stuff she bought, putting away her coats and shoes in the closet while folding her sweaters, turtle necks, tee shirts, skirts, and pants. Arranging them so that they're in order, she put them in her dresser. Then putting all her socks and undergarments in another drawer.  
  
Sighing, she laid back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. *Why does it feel so familiar doing this? Oh yeah, I do this everynight* Her thoughts then once again for the third time that day drifted off to her scouts. *Hotaru, Trista, those were their voices, I'm positive. I wonder if they agreed with the other scouts, they didn't say anything mean to me like the others did when they kicked me out like the others did* she reasoned with herself. *Anyways, the voices I heard, they seemed sad, and guilty, I wonder if they want to come here with me* Folding her arms behind her head, she allowed sleep to take her, but not before thinking, *I'll get them back, if they want to come that is*  
  
Everyone Else  
  
The women had just finished cooking dinner and were starting to set up the table when Chichi looked up and said ,"Gohan, honey, will you please go and get Serena, Goten, and Trunks for dinner?"  
  
Gohan got up from the couch and said ,"Sure Mom, I'm on it," before jogging up the stairs.  
  
He first went to Goten's room to where he can hear them playing since his room was closer than Serena's. Knocking on the before opening it, he peaked his head in and looked at them ,"Mom and Bulma want you two to come down for dinner. That is, unless you don't want any," he said before thinking, *Yeah right, that's be the day, they'll never miss dinner.*  
  
"Dinner, yippee, come on Trunks, race ya downstairs!" said Goten before zooming off in a black blur.  
  
"Your on Goten," said Trunks, then shouting ,"Cheater! You got a head start!" before zooming down as well in a light violet blur.  
  
Gohan chuckled a little, thinking, *They'll never learn. Now I have to get Serena.* Going down the hall and passing about five doors, he came to the stop of the door that he knew Serena was in from sensing her low ki. Knocking gently, he called ,"Serena, dinner is ready." Waiting for a reply, but not getting one, he opened the door a little and peaking his head in. "Serena?" he called once again, opening it more this time and stepping into the dark room.  
  
"Mmmmm," was the sound that came from a small figure on the bed.  
  
Walking over, Gohan leaned forward and saw the face of Serena sleeping soundly.  
  
*Beautiful* he thought as he looked at her face that was in a gentle smile and seemed to radiance peace. *Should I wake her up? Nah, she needs her rest, tough day* he thought as he watched her again.  
  
When he was about to creep out of the door, he noticed that she dropped her blankets. Picking up the comforter with stars all over, he slowly draped it over her sleeping form and tucked her in. He smiled to himself inside. Once again, he was about to leave, but not before kissing her on the forehead.  
  
*You're stupid, why did you kiss her? I don't think she'll appreciate it if she finds out that someone is stalking her! I'm not stalking her! Yes you are, you like her! Um, no I don't! Yes you do, just watch and see* he argued in his mind before his inner voice faded away.  
  
Stepping back and about to leave, he then noticed that Serena was glowing a soft shade of silver. Then, the blanket drifted off it seemed magically. Then the image changed and in the place of her was a beautiful girl, no lady sleeping with her hair silver and having a flowing white gown on. There were gold trimmings on her top and it hugged her top nicely before flowing down from there and she had a white bow on her back right behind her *Wings? She has wings?* Yes, there were shimmering silver wings that were on her back and folded as what seemed to be somewhat like angel wings. On her forehead was an eight pointed star and a crescent moon inside.  
  
"Angel," he whispered out. Suddenly, a dim light came out from her and seemed to shape into a human figure. Now she looked to be a woman. Gohan was startled when she looked almost exactly like the figure still on the bed, but she seemed older and was wearing some kind of fuku now and now the eight pointed star alone was glowing a dimly.  
  
"Who-who are," started Gohan before a finger was placed on his lips.  
  
"Shhhhh, how I've longed to see you Gohan, now the legend shall begin," she stated as she looked at him almost longingly.  
  
Gohan's eyes widened *How did she know my name, and what does she mean?* he wondered.  
  
The figure looked at him once more before slowly returning to the still slumbering body. Then in one bright flash, she and the sleeping figure was gone, leaving Serena sleeping once again.  
  
Gohan rubbed his eyes *Did I that really happen, or did I just imagine it* he asked. Seeing as to how nothing happened again, he stared at Serena for a moment longer before tucking her in once more and quietly leaving. "Goodnight Angel, and sweet dreams," he whispered before shutting the door completely.  
  
Inside the room, Serena's smile faded somewhat and was replaced with a small frown. *The light, it's gone* she thought in her mind as the light in her dream world faded from sight. The warmth was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lame and short, but hey, I wanted you guys to get a chapter, anyway, I'm late for the holiday thingy, it was Chinese New Year, Vietnamese New Year, and Mardi Gra! Anyway, please review and I still need the characters that I missed. I you don't tell me, I won't write anymore. Thanks for the reviews, bye! 


	6. Chapter 6

I feel so guilty for keeping you guys waiting. Sorry, but I won't be able to do much long chapters and another thing is that the chapters won't come out as much. I have to work now and I am also loaded down with school work. You'd be suprised at how old I am and am writing this story, plus working (and I mean actually working, I get paid 170 dollars every two weeks), and also my school work which counts the most this year. Go ahead and try to guess my age, I'm young, so what? Anyway, I won't have the chapters out as long and as recent cuz I'm busy and tired. Thanks for the reviews though, I'll update soon though and I still keep my promise about updating every month. Thanks again, Ja!  
  
Disclaimers Apply  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Serena woke up to the sun shining onto her face, but this itme, she wasn't mad. Stretching and yawning, she grabbed her stuff once again and went into the bathroom to take her morning shower.  
  
After she finished her shower, she came out and bumped intot someone. She was about to fall, when two strong arms encircled around her, waist, preventing her from falling. Standing her up, Serena said,"Thanks," while blushing a bit.  
  
Scratching the back of his head with one hand, and the other still around her waist, he siad,"No problem."  
  
Getting a little embarrassed, she said,"Um, I think you could let me go now."  
  
Blushing furiously, he said,"Yeah, sorry," before pulling away.  
  
The warmness that Serena felt in his arms were gone and she slightly regretted telling him to let go and just wanted to go back into his embrace. Shaking it out of her head, she changed the subject by saying."Why didn't anyone wake me up at dinner?'  
  
"Uh, see, you were asleep, and I didn't feel like disturbing you," said Gohan, not mentioning last night's event.  
  
"That was sweet of you Gohan," said Serena,"but now I'm starved, gotta get down to eat, bye!" she said before running down stairs.  
  
*I wonder if she knew what happened* he thought before going down as well.  
  
"Morning!" she chirped as she sat at a seat and began digging in.  
  
"Oh, morning honey," said Chichi as she continued cleaning. *Only two days and she seems to have already been in the family forever* she thought as she hummed a song.  
  
After Serena finshed, she said a cheerful,"Bye!," before heading out.  
  
As Serena was looking at the beautiful scenery, she thought, *This place is better then the cities any day, it's so beautiful out here, no wonder why Gohan loves it out here* As Serena continued to gaze, she began to walk around and came to a hill where she saw Gohan training by a tree. "Hi Gohan!" she shouted.  
  
Looking up, Gohan saw Serena coming towards him,"Hi Serena," he replied back. *I wonder if she saw me training, Mom said that normal people aren't suppose to be able to keep up with my speed. She didn't seem to notice. Oh well, that's a good thing* he thought.  
  
"So, what ya doing?" she asked she stood next to him.  
  
"Nothing, just training," he said.  
  
"For what?" she asked.  
  
"The world tournament coming up next month," he said, suprised that she didn't know about it.  
  
"Oh," she said deep in thought for a minute, before saying,"Can you train me? I want to try."  
  
"Why would you want to fight?" he asked, wondering why a girl such as her would even be involved in fighting.  
  
"Well, you could say that I'm attached to fighting, I can't escape it," she said hesitantly, looking downcast.  
  
*What does she mean by that?* he thought, as he noticed the sad look on her face that always seemed to appear when her past is brought up.  
  
"I think I'll have to ask my mom first, she usually doesn't like it when I'm training someone without her knowing first," he said.  
  
Brightening, she exclaimed, "That's great! Thanks so much Gohan! Bye!" She hugged him quickly before skipping off.  
  
"Okay, Mom's not going to be happy," he mumbled as he watched her go.  
  
"Well, atleast I will know how to fight like they do around here," she said, not ready to reveal herself, so she's just have to adjust without being suspicious. Looking at her watch, she mumbled, "Dang meeting," and such and such. Seeing a forests nearby, she hid behind a tree and peaked around to make sure that there wasn't anyone. Then, seeing no one, she teleported herself in a flash of silver light.  
  
Piccolo, who was meditating near by, saw a flash of silver light that blinded his vision for a moment. *What was that* he thought, since it awoke him from his meditation. His eyes narrowed in thought.  
  
At the 'Meeting'  
  
Serena appeared in a brilliant flash of light as Queen Cosmos. She was very elegant and young at that, still having the appearance of a seventeen year old, but with a gracefulness that could surpass a queen that has ruled for one thousand years in a royal kingdom and the wisdom as well as innocence of a child and the time guardian with sparkling baby blue eyes and silver flecks in them. She had a silky white gown that didn't need attachment, much like the one she was to wear as queen. Little white pearls embroidered the top and waste line with a silver bow on the back that went trailing behind her. Instead of fake butterfly wings as she did in Crystal Tokyo, she had small angel wings that adorned her back. Instead of a gold crown, she had a tiara that was silver and a small pink diamond was the only jewel on her crown that matched the pink lipstick. Her hair was done up in heart shaped meatballs for Cosmos and pearls were also decorating around them with her silverich blonde hair streaming from it along with pearl earings. A single silver necklace hung on her neck that matched her tiara with a pink jewel in the center. On her feet were silver slippers that looked like glass, but instead, was crystal. Walking up to the seat that was sorrounded by many other chairs like thrones, she sat down.  
  
Everyone stood up at her presence and bowed respectfully and the new ones who haven't seen her before, were awed by her beauty.  
  
Serena, who really didn't like how proper they were, but put up with it, raised her hands and said, "Please sit."  
  
Everyone sat down at her request and began to talk about the hand at matter. There were over five hundred people in the grand room since each person was either the ruler or the guardian of thier dimension or planet.  
  
Cleara, the queen of the dimension that was right next to the sm dimension, stood as she spoke. "There has been a presence of evil that has passed through my dimension and I fear that it may be a threat. I'm sure that there is going to be another Sailor War, for this power that I felt was strong and evil, it's stonger than any I've felt before," she said gravely while looking at her queen.  
  
Serena nodded her head in understanding, trying to take the information in.  
  
Another person stood up, this one was male and was holding a staff like stisk, he was suppose to be the guardian of the dimension called Lord of the Rings, known as Gandalf. "I have felt an evil passing through as well, it brought darkness upon my land for a while, the evil has grown stronger in my world when they passed," he said.  
  
This time, about thirty more people stood up and added, "I felt it too," or ,"The light and darkness is unbalanced."  
  
After that was said, there were murmers and whispers amoung the crowd and they started to wonder who the enemy would be this time.  
  
Amoungst them all, a person that was in the back stood up which caused all attention towards him, "The evil seems to be drawing nearer to my dimension, and I fear that my warriors won't be able to beat them since they are like no other."  
  
Thinking for a while, she asked, "Can you please tell me who you are and where you come from?"  
  
Introducing himself, he said, "I am known as the Supreme Kai of the Dragonball Z dimension and I believe that the evil may be after something called the Dragonballs, they grant wished when used correctly."  
  
Nodding, Serena said, "Thank you, you may sit." After he took a seat, everyone turned to her, waiting for her answer. *It must be the sailor scouts and Endymion* she thought, *but by the way they are saying it, they have grown stronger and have turned evil, they didn't team up with any of the dark forces, did they?* she wondered. She kept quiet and didn't say anything besides, "I know who they are." before getting up and leaving some very confused guardians, kings, and queens. Murmers started like rapid fire and soon, it spread around the dalaxies and dimensions, but one lone figure, just watched what happened, wondering what she knew.  
  
Serena sat on a chair that was in her own personal chamber at Cosmos. All the galaxies' Cosmos were the same, so she would be able to meet all of them and even though she was unknown by the humans of most of them, she was the most powerful person in the galaxies and dimensions. For if she died, dark would overpower the light and the world would surccumb into darkness. *Why does everything have to revolve around me?* she thought. Not only that, but she controled the elements of thunder, lightning, love, water, ice, oceans, seas, wind, sky, fire, and now most of Earth. Death and time was a whole different matter, for they could never be controled, only as a guardian would she watch those elements.  
  
Moving her hand in the air, as though grabbing something, a pen and a parchment appeared. *Hopefully this will make everything easier* she thought. She started to wirte a quick letter and after it was done, she made the pen disapear and there was the Cosmos sign on the parchment as well to show who it was from. Trirling her finger around, the note disapeared like the other things to be sent.  
  
Sighing, she laid on her bed and just stared at the ceiling when in reality, she was thinking about her life so far and the moves of the scouts and her ex-boyfriend. * I wonder what Setsuna and Hotaru are thinking* she thought.  
  
Hotaru and Trista  
  
"What are you two doing?" asked Amy suspiciously as she watched the two talk in hushed voices.  
  
"Nothing," said the time guardian.  
  
"If it's nothing, then why don't you just share your little conversation outloud?" asked Makoto wiht a glare.  
  
"You two are up to something. Both of you haven't been helping us to find the b*tch," said Minako in a nasty tone.  
  
Accidently, Hotaru, not liking what they were saying about her princess, shouted," Serena is not a b*tch, she's our princess!"  
  
Rei turned and glared at her while Mamoru started," Well well well, looks like we have some traitors amoung us."  
  
Trista stood in a protective stance in front of Hotaru, for she treated her like a daughter.  
  
"What were you planning to do, tell Serena our plans?" asked Amara.  
  
With a snort, Michelle said with fake pity in her voice, "Aw, are you going to go crawling to your princess and go, please, you have to prepare for the fight, they're coming after you. Then she'll stand there and go, oh what am I going to do, save me!" falling into Amara's arms as though she fainted.  
  
Everyone laughed at that besides the two sailors that were still on their princess's side.  
  
"You actually believe that she'll be able to beat us?" asked Makoto.  
  
"All we have to do now is keep her alive until the great freeze since we need the crystal and then it's syonara princess!" laughed Rei.  
  
"She isn't worth to be queen anyways, Saturn, with your powers, we'd be able to be the unbeatable team along with Pluto controling time," said Michelle.  
  
"I don't want to be on the team of traitors," spat Hotaru, disgusted that all they want is power.  
  
"Why you...." said Amara as she walked up to her and was about to hit her when a staff was suddenly in her way.  
  
"Leave her alone," said Pluto in a low cold tone, now transformed.  
  
"Oh why should we, I'd make a better queen then her anyday and now, I'm going to be the queen, so Pluto, as your princess, I order you to move away," stated Mars, hands on her hips after transforming as well.  
  
Hotaru, transformed once she saw that the other scouts transformed when the fight began, answered the quesiton for Trista. "You're not our princess and never will be."  
  
"Oh really, then as the prince, I demand you to move aside, afterall, I'm still prince no matter what," said Tuxedo Kamen, stepping next to Mars.  
  
"You're not our prince, once you betrayed Serena, you have betrayed us as well and will forever be a traitor," stated Pluto in a even tone, but had a warning behind it. 


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you, thank you, thank you, and thank you again for all the reviews. Honestly, I never thought I'd get this far on this. Also, there are many of you wondering when they're going to find out that Serena is Queen Cosmos. I'm not sure when I'm going to have them find out, so at the end of this chapter, I'm going to have you vote. I'm also feeling really happy today because all the big tests are over as well as the reports, so now I could work on the story more. Isn't that great?!!!!!! Okay, enough of my yapping, story time!  
  
Disclaimers Apply  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As all the ex-scouts and tuxedo mask were ganging up on Pluto and Saturn, they began to power up their attacks.  
  
Well, I guess we were correct, someone would turn on us sooner or later. No matter, we'll just have to inform my cousin," stated Mamoru in a somewhat snobbish tone that he used all the time in the Silver Millennium, but only when he wasn't being watched by the moon's royal guards.  
  
Stepping back, Trista asked, "What are you talking about?" while glaring at them in a menacing cold way.  
  
"Oh, I guess the time guardian doesn't know everything, why didn't you know? Mamoru's cousin here, was nice enough to help us gain power and travel through dimensions," mocked Minako.  
  
"The family reunion was nice, meeting my future cousin was thrilling, especially since he acts so much like Mamo-chan," said Rei as she caressed her lover's cheek.  
  
Mamoru bent down and began to chew on her ear loop.  
  
Hotaru, from behind snorted with disgust.  
  
"And this so cousin that you're talking about, who might he be?" asked Trista in a deadly way, knowing that it would be information needed to be stored if they got out of this......alive.  
  
"Trista, Trista, Trista, why would I tell you that? It'd spoil the fun when he gets the chance to torture you. Anyway, since you're the guardian of time, you should know for yourself, " taunted Minako while clucking in a manner.  
  
Serena/Queen Cosmos  
  
While Queen Cosmos (Serena, but I'm calling her Queen Cosmos when she's in her queen form) was thinking about the present situation, guard suddenly burst in.  
  
"My Queen, I'm sorry for your interruptions, but we have located the use of evil energy in a dimension unknown. The energy is growing rapidly and it may be a threat," stated the guard quickly while bowing.  
  
Queen Cosmos thought for a moment before waving a hand, signaling for the guard to retreat to his post.  
  
"Yes, my Queen," replied the guard quickly before walking backwards and leaving, closing the chamber's door behind him.  
  
*Must be them* she thought before closing her eyes and a silver glow surrounded her. In a flash, just not as bright, she transformed into Sailor Cosmos. Nodding her head quickly, she concentrated for a second before she was gone in a flash, leaving silver sparkles glittering around.  
  
Scouts  
  
Trista gave each of them a death glare as she and Hotaru, still transformed, backed away, knowing that either way, they're out numbered.  
  
"It's a pity now that you two just decided to betray us, isn't it?" asked Michelle as she laughed and began to advance on them, as did the others.  
  
"Either way, there is nothing left for us, without our princess, there is no light......" spoke Saturn, about to continue, when she was cut off.  
  
"And when there's no light, then darkness shall rule supreme!" shouted Makoto.  
  
*Demons* thought Pluto, *They're just power hungry which allowed them to be consumed by darkness*.  
  
"You're all weak," stated Pluto in a steady, calm voice while keeping her eyes trained on Rei and Mamoru.  
  
"Weak?!" shouted Haruka, "We'll show you who's the weak ones. World Shaking! Haruka powered up the attack and it fly off at a fast speed.  
  
"Watch out!" shouted Pluto as she and Saturn dodged it, barely making it out of death's clutches.  
  
By now all the scouts were powering up their attacks as they surrounded the two, Tuxedo Mask with his (Stupid, dumb, idiotic) roses (That can't even hurt a fly). (Can someone please tell me the attacks for them after Chaos, a.k.a. Galaxia? I forgot)  
  
The two stood back by back as Saturn whispered to Pluto, "Fight till the end for our princess."  
  
Pluto nodded in agreement with her. "May she forever be safe and happy," she said before the scouts unleashed their attacks.  
  
The two outer scouts braced themselves, but as the attacks were coming faster and faster in a giant ball of black energy, a portal opened out of nowhere and the two scouts were sucked threw the vortex before the blast could hit them.  
  
The remaining scouts shielded themselves, knowing it was going to be a big blast, Tuxedo Mask shielding Mars with his cape.  
  
A loud 'boom' could be heard as it collided into something. All of them were thrown back by the impact and as the dust and debris settled, they looked up.  
  
"D*mn it," she swore seeing nothing there except for a giant crater.  
  
"Where did those b*tches go!?" screamed Venus.  
  
Mercury quickly whipped out her computer and visor and began a scan for any traces. After a couple seconds, a beeping could be heard as Mercury stared blankly at the computer. "D*mn it, nothing!" she shouted in outrage.  
  
Makoto shouted, "Where did they go? They couldn't have escaped!"  
  
"They'll be back," stated Tuxedo Mask, still staring at the crater with a mad gleam in his eye.  
  
"Head back to headquarters, we'll find them later," stated Mars.  
  
"And we'll be waiting for them. They'll wish they never messed with us," said Uranus while punching her fist into her other hand.  
  
"Next time, they won't get away either," added Neptune.  
  
"I'll make sure of that," ended Mercury.  
  
All of them took one last look at the demolished sight before disappearing at once in a black haze.  
  
A While Later  
  
Sailor Cosmos appeared at the deserted place where the scouts once were. She looked around and saw no one.  
  
*Where did they go?* she wondered before her eyes caught the sight of the huge crater just up ahead.  
  
She ran to it quickly and peered over seeing nothing except for two small, shining stones. One was a dark green while the other was a dark purple.  
  
Tears formed in her eyes, as she thought sadly in her head, *Trista, Hotaru.......* She slumped to the ground and began to softly cry. Losing people dear to her hurt, especially since she didn't give them a chance to explain before leaving. *I should have came when I heard your prayers* she thought, blaming herself for the loss of two of the people that she cared for, but realizing it was too late.......or maybe not.  
  
Saturn and Pluto  
  
They were falling through what seemed to be an endless hole. Their screams echoed through out the area where ever they were. Suddenly, they came to a halt in sudden midair and were placed to a standing position on mist.  
  
"Where are we Trista-mama?" whispered Saturn, looking around, but not seeing anything but the endless mist that surrounded them.  
  
"I'm not sure Firefly," quietly answered Pluto.  
  
They held hands so that they wouldn't be alone, nor lost in the endless zone. As they were walking, they didn't seem as though they were getting anywhere, until a voice suddenly was heard as an echo, yet it seemed so close.  
  
"Hello Saturn, Pluto," stated a mysterious voice that flowed through the entire vortex.  
  
Both sailor scouts quickly darted their heads back and forth in alarm, or anxiousness. As they looked back and forth, a distant shrouded outline of a figure could be seen in the mist and coming closer by each step.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know it was short, but at least I updated, right? If you really want me to write longer chapters, then please say in the review, but I won't post as often if I do end up writing longer chapters. I'm also sorry that I didn't get any Dragonball Z in this chapter, I will have it in the next chapter......I think, no scratch that, I will. Now, as for the votes that I would like to take in.  
  
1) When someone unleashes her secret.....but I'm not telling who yet.  
  
Or  
  
2) She reveals herself during a battle.  
  
Everything will be revealed in time, so please be patient with me, I'm still young. Oh yeah, thanks to Mae Kesei for the character's names from before, but I still need a little bit of background information on them cuz I don't know that much about them. The first person to give me the missing characters, and a pretty good background on each person will be the first one to get the next chapter. Just please put your e-mail in your review so that I could send it to you. Thanks. Review also! So far I have 86, thank you so much, it's a lot more than I expected. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hi minna! Thanks once again for all the reviews. One thing that I would like to say though, even though I love the reviews and all, can you please limit your reviews to one per chapter? I really don't mind if you really like my story and just decide to write several reviews for one chapter, but please, can you say something else besides the same thing? The reason is because I like to see how many different reviews I could get. Thanks for all the reviews and so far, it seems as though all of you want her to reveal herself in battle. Now, thanks again and on with the story.  
  
Disclaimers Apply  
  
Oh yeah, I would also like to dedicate this chapter to Mae Kesei because she was the one that gave me the characters. If you realized, in the last chapter at the bottom it said that if you can give me some background info and the names of the people that I missed, then you'd get the next chapter a week before it comes out. So lucky her, she saved the story twice, as well as getting this chapter first!  
  
Another thing is that some/one of the name(s) I borrowed are from my sister's unfinished story which she doesn't seem to have interest in anymore. Now on with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Serena! What's up?" asked Gohan as he caught up with her taking a walk around the woods.  
  
Serena looked at him and forced on a smile. "Nothing, just tired," she said as though nothing went wrong. Pausing for a second, she exclaimed, "I'll see you later Gohan, I need to exercise more often. Meet you at home, bye!" she shouted before dashing off in a run.  
  
*I wonder what's the matter* though Gohan as he watched her run off. Even though she said that nothing was wrong, by looking at her face, he could tell that something upset her greatly because she didn't have such a happy face on as she usually did. She seemed to have forced on the smile and her eyes were a little puffy and pink from crying before or something.  
  
"Hmm, I guess she just got upset over something, she'll probably be her cheerful self again tomorrow," he reasoned with himself so that he'd stop worrying about her.  
  
After talking to himself for a while, he began to jog as well, but not taking the same route as Serena did. He instead took a longer way home by running around the woods in which she just cut through to be in time for lunch. The last time he saw her was only five hours ago at seven.  
  
*I wonder who that girl was* he thought silently. *She almost looked like someone familiar, but then again, how could I forget someone like that?* he asked himself, thinking about the girl, no lady that he saw in Serena's bedroom. *Honestly, the way Serena acts and stuff, she'd look just like the girl I saw if it was just a picture of her soul. So kind, and sweet......* he drifted off in his own thoughts.  
  
Piccolo  
  
*What could it have been?* he thought to himself. Everytime he tried to meditate, he always saw the same silver light that he saw earlier in the morning and it was starting to annoy him as well as the vision he couldn't figure out.  
  
*There must be something connected to all this, and I bet that Serena had something to do with it* he concluded, thinking that the premonitions were trying to tell him something.  
  
Flashback  
  
Piccolo was meditating once again, only a few minutes after the flash. Suddenly, he saw nothing except for white. Light colors began to come in form as scenes.  
  
"Will I see you again soon?" asked a girl that seemed to be only fifteen. Everything was kind of hazy and foggy, so he couldn't see much all except for blonde hair that seemed to be spun of gold and a gold crescent moon glowing brightly on the forehead. She was wearing a white gown that was fit for a princess with light jewelry which made her seem even more unreal. it seemed like a fairytale.  
  
*What does this mean?* Piccolo thought, standing only a few meters away form them, studying them intently.  
  
"Shhh," the man hushed her, he black ebony hair that contrasted with the girl's hair. he was wearing what seemed to be an armor of royal blue, almost as dark as midnight and had goldish orangish swirls around the uniform. He was also wearing a royal blue cape, but that's all he could see from where Piccolo was standing in the foggy place, the mysterious guy's back facing him. "I'll see you as soon as I can," he stated in a very caring tone that seemed as though he didn't want anything to happen to her.  
  
"But, you know that they'll catch us sooner or later, why must we be apart?" she asked sadly.  
  
"My princess, it is duty and for your sake, I will not allow you to destroy your future reign just for me," he said seriously, yet softly. "You know that my kingdom will be joining the alliance soon."  
  
"I know, but, what if I never see you again and you get caught, I don't coming here, as long as I can see you, my love," she pleaded, almost in the brink of tears.  
  
*What's going on?* Piccolo thought, wondering what separated the two and why he even had this vision.  
  
"I promise you, I'll see you again. To make it a promise and that you'll always remember me, we'll make a seal of our love and hide it where it'll never be discovered until we could be together," he said. "Do you want to promise that our love is true and that we'll always be together?"  
  
"Yes, I'll always be with you," she said in a tearful, yet happy way.  
  
As the haziness disappeared a little, Piccolo could now see a flat crystal that you would write on if you were to carve it out of stone. Inside of it, you can see little goldenish and orangish flames dancing inside.  
  
Both of them stood infront of it, side by side and holding each other as they began to say something together.  
  
Piccolo almost couldn't hear them, but with his expert ears, he heard their words:  
  
"In time and space,  
  
Even when the world comes to an end,  
  
Together we stay,  
  
Our love never broken,  
  
Bond to each other,  
  
For eternity and beyond,  
  
Our hearts will search,  
  
Till the end,  
  
Until we find each other,  
  
We will look forever,  
  
United again,  
  
Our love will last,  
  
And together we stay,  
  
In each other's grasp,  
  
Love will blossom,  
  
And memories surfaced,  
  
Our love shall reign,  
  
Until our last breath,  
  
Till the end."  
  
The words ended as the couple embraced each other. The silver and gold writing glowed brightly before it just became letters engraved in silver on the crystal.  
  
Piccolo blinked, he swore he remembered seeing something like that stone before along with this orangish, golden landscape, but while he was thinking, the sound of trumpets being played could be heard. "The Guardian Namek has arrived, the royal court is required to meet in the entrance room along with the king, queen and prince," shouted the voice of a guard.  
  
The maiden looked around, and then quickly looked at her prince with an expression that Piccolo couldn't see, but he could tell it was sadness.  
  
"I must go, you mustn't get caught," he said quietly, then left while the girl called after him.  
  
"Please come back to me safely," she called.  
  
As the believed to be prince as Piccolo had confirmed, walked towards the castle, he could see the cape of the visitor. It startled him very much to see that it looked almost exactly like him. Actually, even from the point of view he was in and the distance, he could defiantly make out himself, he wore the same thing as he wore now.  
  
While thinking deeply for a connection, he suddenly felt propelled from the place and backward into time.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Piccolo awoke in shock. It was odd, everytime he had the vision, he remembered the words on the stone clearly, but now that he tried to remember again, he couldn't get anything. The words seemed to have disappeared from his mind already.  
  
Serena  
  
"Why did you two have to leave me?!" she shouted out over the lake to the skies, expecting an answer, but finding none. "And I was never able to tell you that I forgave you," she stated quietly as small sobs bagan to rack her body, ones that she grieved only for her true friends.  
  
Serena collapsed on the ground and watched silently as tears fell from her eyes how nature played it's course. Birds were chirping, ducks were quacking and fish were swimming, having no care in the world and not knowing that a fight could come any time.  
  
*If only I could be as carefree as them* she thought, remembering the times from when her Cosmos form wasn't awakened and she was as bubbly and as happy as the animals and nature sorrounding her, but not, everything turned upside down, she didn't find any love, she didn't have her friends, and even the ones she did, are going to die.  
  
"I wonder if there's anyone out there for me anymore. Gain friends, lose them, gain them again, and then they betray you. My family, they loved me, even though I was a bad student, they tried, and yet, I leave them, I'm never going to have peace, aren't I, Trista, Hotaru?" she asked outloud solemnly to the sky again.  
  
Pluto and Saturn  
  
"Who are you? Reveal yourself!" shouted Pluto to the approaching figure.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Pluto," said the obvious woman as she came closer.  
  
When she was close enough, Saturn jumped foward in rememberance of the person.  
  
"Galaxia!" announced Saturn before giving her a big hug like a child.  
  
Now not as protective, Pluto said, "Galaxia, what's going on and why are we here? Shouldn't we be dead?"  
  
"So many questions to ask Pluto. I'm afraid that I can't be fully truthful, but I'll give you the basics that I know, for I haven't figured everything out myself yet," she stated calmly.  
  
"Well, then just tell me what you know, then we'll be able to help princess whether she forgives us or not," whispered Saturn with a downcast look.  
  
"Don't worry little one, she'll forgive you, right now, she grieves herself for the loss," assured Galaxia.  
  
"Really? Why would she blame herself, we're the ones that didn't do anything to help her," questioned Saturn with hope in her eyes.  
  
"You two are her true friends, and always will, you knew that you couldn't hurt her in your hearts," stated Galaxia gently while putting her hand over her heart to help expalin what she said.  
  
"So can we go to her? The other scouts are after her," added Pluto.  
  
"Yes, you may, but first I must tell you what I know so that we could fight with her," she said, getting their attention.  
  
Nodding their heads for her to continue, she began her part.  
  
"As you know, there is a rumor that once there was life on the Sun, and the rumor was true. It was a magestic kingdom that was ruled by my parents who were fair and kind to all the people. My older brother, Tranquility, was to take the role of king once my parents' rule was over. My parents were King Phoesbus and Queen Eclipse. It all started like this......  
  
Flashback  
  
"Higher, higher!" exclaimed a little girl with redish orange hair on a swing. The sorroundings were beautiful, with flowers blossoming all over and the sky a a pale orange yellow.  
  
"Okay, Alexia, hold on tight!" shouted the young adult who looked to be about seventeen and the little girl ten.  
  
"Wee! Wee!" laughed the little girl.  
  
The teenager laughed at his sister's antics and began to push her again so that she kept the same height.  
  
The little girl looked up at the window where she could see her parents being cooped up in the room and talking with another messenger. Her smile slowly faded away until it turned into longing.  
  
"Why can't Mommy and Daddy play anymore?" she asked innocently.  
  
Her brother suddenly stopped laughing, seeing as to how serious this was. "Mom and Dad are making peace relationships so that we could join the alliance and so that we could be happy."  
  
"But why can't they just sign it and join?" she questioned with wide golden eyes.  
  
"Welll...." started the brother, but stopped for a moment to think about something before answering, "There's going to be a fight and since we're doing two at once, one of peace, one of fighting, then there's a problem and it's hard to do, because our enemies are getting closer."  
  
The child looked at him confused for a while, thinking it over slowly, and then replied, "Oh.....okay. Higher, higher!" she exclaimed in confusion at first, then in excitement.  
  
The older one just shook his head back and forth, *Only if you knew the truth about the life, dear sister* he thought sadly before putting on a smile and complying to the youngster's wish.  
  
End Flashback  
  
".........My brother was very nice and kind to me, he tried to protect me from the dangers and took all the pain on himself when my parents were busy and I was alone," she said sadly. "At the time, I was too young and didn't know much about the true world, so I was naiive.War?" she laughed sadly in bitterness, "I never knew war until it was too late," she said looking up and continueing with her story.  
  
Flashback  
  
Alexia looked around at the falling buildings and the villages, kingsom and her castle in ruins. A million thoughts ran through her head as she searched helplessly for her parents or some one. Guards and soldiers of the Sun army were seen fighting against black creatures like monsters.  
  
Suddenly, one of the creatures came up to her with a black sword, soaked with blood and was about to kill her. "Aaah!" she sreamed in fright at she thought that her death was coming, when a figure suddenly pushed her out of the way. He was a Namekian and looked at her.  
  
"Princess, what are you doing here? You should be with the royal guards and your family," questioned the Namekian while protecting himself and her.  
  
"I can't find them...help me please," she sobbed near tears.  
  
"Princess, watch out!" he shouted as he pushed her out of the path of the descending sword, but got wounded in the should during the process. As he fought with the monster, the match was hard and both were tired and panting, when the Namekian destroyed it with a ki ball to the chest. "Run Princess, get away and rescue yourself!" he shouted before clashing swords again with another.  
  
The princess, too scared to move, stood trembling until the Namekian yelled once again, "Run!" which shook her out of her stupor.  
  
She trembled and fell a couple of times as she ran as fast as she could, never stopping until she was in the gardens, with pillars fallen, and bodies littering the ground before her.  
  
"Help me," one of the soldiers begged as he layed sprawled on the ground, tugging on her her dress.  
  
"Aaah!" she sreamed, but seeing who it as a fallen soldier, she attempted to help him up, but before she could, another falling pillar that was on fire with the vines wrapped around it came tumbling down.  
  
Alexia stood in fright and watched as it slowly fell, closing her eyes, will for the scene to go away. Out of nowhere, another figure came out and pushed her down, just in time to avoid the fallen pillar as dust and peices of golden, orangish came flying out in all directions.  
  
"Ugh," muttered the person as they came crashing down together.  
  
She began to shake in fright, hearing the piercing scream of the soldier that she wasn't able to rescue, being smashed by the chunk of soloid, or the orangish, golden crystal the the entire palace is made out of. Tears spilled out in a rush as she stared at the corpse that had stopped screaming and was burning in flames. She then finally noticed that she was being shaken by the shoulders by her savior.  
  
Looking up, she cried out, "Tranquility!" in relief, happiness, and sadness.  
  
"Sshhh," he soothed as he stroked her back lightly while she sobbed onto his dirty armor wear.  
  
After the sobbing subsided a little, the older youth took her in his arms princess style and carried her deeper into the gardens while dodging all the obstacles. "We have to get out of here and you safe," he answered to the unasked question.  
  
Alexia nodded in a deazed response and hanged on to her brother for dear life as he ran from the chaos. She then realized that they were in the very deep parts of the garden and it was where the plants grew wildly without being taimed.  
  
Pushing bushes out of the way, Prince Tranquility began to burrow into a sheltered passage like cave that was large.. It was slightly dark and you couldn't be seen, so it was a perfect hiding spot.  
  
"Stay here until some one comes for you," he commanded before getting up to leave.  
  
"But, but...don't leave me, I don't want to be alone!" she cried, stretching her arms out to reach for him, but he just seemed to ignore her and went out.  
  
Princess Galaxia srambled out in attempt to catch her brother, but when she poked her head out, there was another one of those demons while tailing a guard. The guard tripped and fell, allowing the monster to come closer.  
  
The guard, seeing her, grapped her leg and begged, "Please help me!", but before he could finish, the creature grabbed him by the leg and pulled him towards himself.  
  
"Please!" he shouted for the last time before the creature punctured it's claws into the chest of the body and gripped it with the other hand before tearing the soldier in half to shreds.  
  
Alexia stiffled a sream of horror while covering her mouth as she saw the scene and blood spilled across her golden gown and the sticky substance splattered against her pale face. The blood dripped ever so slowly off as she crouched in the same position without moving for the fear of her life in stake as she knew.  
  
The creature looked around, right at the place she was at, before drawing nearer....and nearer. Just about three meters away from her hiding spot in the dense bushes, the villian grunted before disapearing abck the way it came, towards the battle feild.  
  
Bidding her brother's warning for sure, she quickly crawled back into the hide out and waited while rocking herself back and forth, trying to ignore the sounds of death, blood splatter, clashing of swords and the screams that echoed in the distance. She sat alone at the very back of the cave which was pretty large, it shoudl be as large as the throne room.  
  
After what seemed like eternity staring at the ground and rocking without blinking, she began to drift off to sleep. She sobbed uncautiously as she slept while tears cascaded down her cheeks, flecked with dry blood.  
  
A while later, she was shooken awake. "Wake up Alexia!" the voice urged quietly as she opened her weary eyes.  
  
"Mommy!" she shouted while propelling herself towards her mother. "What happen?" she asked while looking at everyone. There was her brother, her father, and only about one thousand warrors left out of the ten thousand. She then bagan to wonder how big this cave really was.  
  
Trying ot find the right words, her father began, "Alexia, we're being attacked and are at war," he said while seemingly to try to make a tough decision.  
  
"Father, what's the matter?" asked Prince Tranquility while looking at the king suspiciously.  
  
Drawing in a deep breath, he continued, "Galaxia, Tranquility, you two are being put in danger right now from this fight and this is not your thing, so your mother and I have decided to send you two to Earth along with the rest of the survivors."  
  
It took about three seconds for it to register in the children's minds before they burst out. "What!?" they shouted.  
  
"But father, I'm capable of fighting, I've had as much experiance as any other soliers here and I also excelled. I am not going to be sepereated as a coward just because you wan tme to. If you dont' want me to fight as prince, then I'll fight as a warrior, for the Sun," he stated clamly, yet hysterical.  
  
"I'm not going to Earth! I'm staying with you!" the stubborn princess replied.  
  
"We understand that you don't want to go, but it's for the best and it's also for the future of the Sun," said King Phoebus.  
  
"But...but...Mom?" questioned Alexia weakly, turning to her mother for help.  
  
"You're not really going to send us to Earth, are you?" Prince Tranquility asked, looking straight into the eyes of his fahter.  
  
The king, unable to meet his son's gaze, turned away and replied, "Yes."  
  
"Mom, we want to be with you, please!" begged the youngest of them all, clinging on to her mother's dress.  
  
"I'm sorry honey, but it's for the best," she replied softly while small tears were in her eyes.  
  
The two siblings stared hard at their parents in a disbeleiving way, before they just kept on refusing to go.  
  
As the refusing continued, one of the soldiers stated, "I'm not leaving. As long as I fight for the Sun, I'll die happily. Your magesties, we were all sworn to protect you and protect you I shall, with my life till the end."  
  
A chorus of yeahs and that's right went through the air before every soldier was on the ground in a kneeling position, bowing to the royal family.  
  
Another one stated, "You've done so much for us already, now it's time to repay you, I'm not turning my back on you."  
  
Queen Eclipse looking at all the soldiers, began to beg, "Please get up, you each have done enough to protect the kingdom, you should have the chance to live your lives now." Trying to get the loyal soldiers from up from the bow, she went on to the first one that was closest and tried to pull him up, but he wouldn't budge, so she continued to try to get the to turn back to their lives and not sacrafice it for them.  
  
"We're not getting up until you agree for us to come!" one of them shouted.  
  
"Yeah!" shouted the rest.  
  
The queen looked tearfully at them before at her husband.  
  
He was looking at them as well, seeming to judge it before saying, "Fine, but it there's any danger, I want you to escape!" he shouted.  
  
"Yes sir!" was heard through out the crowd, everyone getting up and giving a salute.  
  
"Father, we are goigna s well," demanded Prince Tranquility in a firm voice.  
  
"We've been over this already, you aren't to fight," said King Phoebus.  
  
"I promise that if things get out of hand, I'll leave," promised the prince, shining in a manly way, trying to get his father to agree.  
  
Sighing, the king, finally admitted defeat, "Keep you promise, son," he stated before turning away.  
  
"That's no fair, I go too then!" shouted the small princess.  
  
"I'm sorry dear, but you can't lose your life, you're a princess, you won't be able to fight," the queen said solemnly, but firmly.  
  
"But.....but...." she began, but before she could, her father quickly shouted to someone.  
  
"Transport ehr out of here, now!" her father shouted before a royal advisor came foward, a good friend of her parents and put a hand on her shoulder, before trans proting her and him to Earth.  
  
"Mom! Dad! Tranquil....." her yell of anguish echoed before she disapeared.  
  
"Alexia, I'll miss you," whispered the prince, unheard by anyone else as he stared at the spot where his sister once was.  
  
As both of the parents turned around from staring as well, the mighty warrior shotued, "Lets fight for the Sun!"  
  
Yells came in a unision before all of them were transported by the king's instant transportation technique.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"I was brought to Earth by my father's trustful advisor before he left me in the care of the other children, women, and maidens that escaped and were transported there before," Galaxia said tearfully. "I regret that I wasn't able to help, when I got there, it was too late......" she drifted off to continue.  
  
Flashback  
  
Princess Galaxia ran up to the palace steps of the moon kingdom. As she got closer, a palace guard came up with his weapon in front of her.  
  
"You are not to enter the palace without stating your purpose and your name. Without the approval of a member of the royal family, you are not to answer," stated the guard while glaring at her.  
  
"I'm Princess Galaxia of the Sun kingdom and I need to see Princess Serenity immediately," she said urgently.  
  
The gurad looked at her weirdly before having another soldier annousnce, "Princess Galaxia of the Sun kingdom has arrived!"  
  
Before they knew it, they could hear a someone trampling over the palace in a hurry and causing chaos in the beautiful palace. Then as the sound got closer, they saw Princess Serenity come out and rushing towards them.  
  
"Leave us," she commanded with a wave to the guard. Once the soldier was out of sight, she quickly hugged the young princess before pulling back and asking ,"What's happening? Are you alright? Is everyone alright? Where is everyone else?"  
  
Overwhelmed with the questions, the memoreies suddenly resurfaced of the deaths before she began to shake and sob. "They-they......they-they are going to fight and-and......I think that they're going to leave me. Dad-dad- daddy said that if he doesn't come back, take care of myself. But he deosn't know, I don't want to be alone, I want to help!" she sobbed as tears fell freely from her eyes.  
  
Serenity, looking at the younger girl held her close against her chest and let her sob on her while rubbing her back in a reasuring way.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get them back. I'm going to help," she said to the small princess who was currently crying onto the older one's dress while she held her closely.  
  
Pulling back, her sobbing subsided and her eyes were now puffy. "Real- really?" she asked hopefully.  
  
Giving a smile to her, she nodded her head, "Yes," she replied.  
  
"Can I come?" Alexia asked.  
  
Shaking her head, Serenity said, "You can't, it's too dangerous."  
  
"No, I want to help!" the younger one cried out.  
  
Knowing exactly how stubborn she was, she agreed after a long talk with her, telling her to keep hidden.  
  
"Deal," they agreed.  
  
"How long have they been fighting?" asked Serenity as they secretly got into the transporting room, not wanting to use all her energy to transport them already.  
  
"Well, last time I saw them was two months ago," she said sadly.  
  
"What? Two months!?" she shouted before clamping a hand over her mouth.  
  
"I had a hard time trying to get here," she stated quietly, feeling guilty for not helping them sooner.  
  
Seeing the look on the child, she took her into her embrace then looked her in the eye. "Look, it's not your fault, you tried your best, don't balme yourelf. You've already done more then any other ten year old could do for her kingdom," she said wisely.  
  
Smiling at Serenity, Alexia gave her a hug before they stepped into the transporter. Serenity pushed some differnt buttons before she knew it, she was gone and in a different place.  
  
Looking around, both girls had their mouths hanging open from the sight before them.............  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's the end of this chapter. I wanted to post soon, so I just ended it here. I feel so guilty, I'm so sorry Mae Kesei, please forgive me for the timing! I'm in a rush here, so I hope you like this chapter so far. Also, good for me, this is the longest chapter I've ever written even though I was hoping it could be longer, oh well. Please review. Ja!  
  
P.S. Please keep on voting for the ways for them to discover Serena is Cosmos. Thanks again for the great reviews. 


	9. Chapter 9

Once again, hi peeps! Thanks so much for the reviews. Honestly, I have to say thanks you everyone for the wake up call. The reviews helped me finally get off my lazy but. I noticed that you guys are extremely anxious for the others to discover her secret. I want to get that out soon too, but first, I have to start out with school, so it'll take a while before you'll see it, maybe in the next three chapters. Have fun reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you like the others. It won't get as depressing anymore.....I hope. Thank you again, story time!  
  
Disclaimers Apply  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Death, destruction. It was everywhere.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy, Tranquility!" shouted Princess Galaxia as she ran off, suddenly forgetting the deal that she and Serenity just made.  
  
"Alexia, wait!" yelled Serenity as she chased after the younger one, trying to keep her out of danger.  
  
"We.....we failed, the enemy is too...... strong," murmured a soldier who was holding his chest where an arrow pierced him. Dragging his way up to Serenity. "Save the royal family," he whispered before he fell on the ground with a thud and a puddle of blood surrounded him on the ground.  
  
Kneeling down and forgetting her surroundings for a second, Serenity out two fingers right under his nose hesitantly. After a couple seconds, she quickly pulled away, holding a startled a scream. Even as a princess, she had never seen anyone die.  
  
"Brother!" was the distant call of alarm that Serenity heard. Snapping out of her fright, she ran towards the voice again, "Alexia!"  
  
Serenity ran with all her might, promising silently that she would protect the princess, someday younger sister hopefully, even if she was more important to the universe. Seeing her a few yards ahead of her, she screamed, "Tranquility, Alexia!" since she saw her lover holding his younger sister protectively while fighting a youma of the dead.  
  
"Serenity, take my sister and run, you mustn't be here!" he shouted to her.  
  
Watching as her lover fought, she quickly took things into her own hands. "Alexia, run and hide so that you won't be seen!" After Alexia ran and hid in the broken prayer chapel, she looked back to the fight. "Moonlight strike!" she shouted, pointing her finger at the monster. A white beam came out and shot at the monster, making it disintegrate into dust.  
  
Getting to look at her finally, he grabbed her in a hug and kissed her on her head. taking her in arms length, he asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Sighing in relief and in happiness/sadness, she calmly replied, "I came to help."  
  
Looking at her in the eye so that she understood, the prince began, "Serenity, you know as well as I do, that you are the sole heir to the throne of the moon and I won't let you die for me and my kingdom."  
  
"But-" she was about to argue before he cut her off.  
  
"Even though I know that it's hard for you, but you must understand that not only does the Moon Kingdom depend on you, but Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto and Earth depend on you as well."  
  
"But you know that if you die, I will be betrothed to Prince Endymion, and he's your-" she yelled before a monster attacked.  
  
"Inferno Light!" shouted the sun prince before he pushed his beloved away and shouted, "Run! If you don't survive, then I have nothing to live for already!"  
  
"Tranquility!" she shouted before he created a shield of orange around her and sent a blast at it, hurling her away from him and to safety.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"I watched from a distance as I saw my brother do that, but I was too weak to do anything at the time," Galaxia said solemnly.  
  
"How do you know of the Star Wars?" asked Pluto. "No one knows about it since then, Queen Serenity sealed the memory of your royal family for safety," she stated.  
  
Smiling a bit. Galaxia continued....  
  
Flashback  
  
"Mommy!" screamed the young princess as she searched eversince she lost sight of Princess Serenity.  
  
"Galaxia?!" shouted Queen Eclipse once she saw her daughter. Picking her up, she began to carry her away, asking no questions.  
  
"Mommy, where are we going?" asked Alexia while sobbing for the fallen soldiers.  
  
Not answering her question, the determined queen kept running. Stopping in front of a battle where her husband was currently fighting, she shouted, "We have to get out of here, we're too weak right now and we're fighting a losing war, they, have reinforcements coming in the East end and we've lost more then half!"  
  
Finishing off the monster with a ball of energy, King Phoebus scurried to his wife and stared at their daughter for a second, asking a silent question before saying, "You're right, we must save the survivors."  
  
Slowly, he spread his hands in front of him as an orange bomb began to form, aiming at the sky, the king of the sun released it and as it shot up into the air, it exploded, creating a mist of fog around the place.  
  
Almost falling to the ground from fighting too much, the mighty king shouted, "Retreat for now!"  
  
Soon, the remaining of the soldiers came in, including Tranquility holding an uncaucious Serenity.  
  
Knowing that she shouldn't be there and for her own safety, Tranquility whispered, "Good-bye Serenity," before transporting her back to her palace, knowing full well that it might be the last time he sees her......or even she remember him.  
  
Unknown to everyone, Princess Galaxia looked at her older brother sadly, she may be young, but she knew love when she saw it.  
  
With tears of fear from before and now tears sadness brimming her eyes, she asked her father, "Where are we going?" in a small voice.  
  
The king sighed, "There's no kingdom left here, I have decided to go to my cousin's kingdom on the planet Vegeta, where we shall train and then defeat this evil. All who do not wish to come may leave now, I'm am not asking for any more lives to be spared, so go on your own will."  
  
Many of the soldiers had confusing and thoughtful looks on their faces, probably wondering if they should go and see their family or not, but only about fifty of the four hundred soldiers left.  
  
The queen smiled at them, silently praising them for their loyalty and help.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"So, like my father said, we went to Vegeta, all of us since I didn't want to be left alone. We trained long and hard there for one year until we were going to fight them. I found out that this planet, Vegeta, was in another solar system, different from ours and that's where I met my aunt and uncle. By now, we heard rumors form our galaxy that the sun was now almost completely black, creating an eclipse over earth and the rest of the kingdoms. When we went back, we had a mighty battle, the last battle I might add, and that's where I lost everyone......"  
  
Flashback  
  
"As king of the sun, I command the one in charge to come out and fight!" shouted King Phoebus in front of the once upon a time beautiful kingdom.  
  
An eerie mist began to swirl out, coming from the entrance, before a form began to take shape. A man stood before them, with eyes of blood red, and hair of black with highlighted gold. On him was what looked like a prince uniform, but it was completely black with the exception of the blackish gold cape and the designs.  
  
"Ah, so you have come back, to surrender I presume?" he asked tauntingly while figures erupted from the shadows, of what looked like human figures.  
  
"Not to surrender, to attack you evil being!" shouted Prince Tranquility who was by his father's side.  
  
"Hahahaha, you think that you could defeat me, Prince MaKultz of the Sun kingdom? I'd like to see you try, attack!" shouted the dude (Sorry, a little hyper).  
  
"Till death, we fight!" a commander shouted of the good side before roars of fighting and clashing of swords once again filled the air.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"I saw blood shed, and everything I wouldn't want to ever see," sobbed Galaxia who broke down long ago from the haunting memories.  
  
"Shhh, you don't have to tell us if you can't," soothed Hotaru who knew that no one should experience that much pain.  
  
"No, it's okay, thank you," the gold clad lost princess said. Sniffling a little, she pointed out a memory that she found extremely important....  
  
"I remember, there was this old guy that was in a clue cloak. I wondered why he was there since he was dressed like a noble and had no battle weapons. He came up to me and said theses words that I still don't quite understand."  
  
~"Thy one to guard in a lonely shell,  
  
Left alone, to forever tell,  
  
But one alive has the power  
  
To battle evil, and bring thy hope,  
  
Immortal is thy one,  
  
Left alone while thy other lives,  
  
Mortal or immortal I shall not know,  
  
For legend tells thy one lives in a hallow world,  
  
Happy or not, I do not know,  
  
But thy one's guardian seals thy fate,  
  
Remember my words little one"~  
  
"He spoke of wisdom I believe, but what does he mean by 'But thy one's guardian seals thy fate'."  
  
"Hmm, Galaxia, it's possible that it was a warning, what happen afterwards?" asked Pluto, being ever so observant.  
  
Holding her head a little, Galaxia said, "I don't remember that much, it all seemed like a fog, but I'll try to remember as much as I can......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once again, to be continued. I am just bored as I said to Nikko, so I'm just posting it. Oh yeah, Cle, I'm sorry if you're annoyed by the flashbacks, but I'm getting annoyed by them too, weird, eh? Oh well, I just need to get the stuff in and I promise, that I'll get the rest of the flashbacks in the next chapter and then I'll have some more interaction with Serena and the others. Another thing, does anyone know if android 17 is alive? I have no clue about that. Oh well, thanks for the reviews, plus wake up call, bye! 


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! I'm not dead! I am also extremely sorry that I haven't updated for such a long time, but for some reason, I'm getting all different ideas for new Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon crossover fics. I'm hoping this summer that I'll be able to get several chapters out before school starts again, or I have to go to work. Hope this chapter makes up for me slacking and as I promised, this is the last chapter with that endless flashback. ^_^ Now, I'm sure you want to read the story.  
  
Disclaimers Apply ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My parents, my brother, and everyone fought bravely. But I guess, it wasn't enough....." Flashback  
  
"Your rule has come to an end MaKultz!" shouted the king. His black hair was now in a messy disarray, with bits of dust in it.  
  
The unkind 'prince' answered back, "No one could stop me! Once I take over the Sun, I'll take all the other kingdoms, one by one." The man's blood shot eyes now seemed to be swirling with black and gold, giving him the insane look as he ordered more monsters to attack.  
  
The war raged on, fighting for the fragile peace that now is being corrupted by the evil sins of the chaotic ways. Sounds of swords clashing together, bones being broken as a weapon was plunged in their soul, and the terrifying screams of pure agony of death came to the ears' of everyone.  
  
Prince Tranquility fought bravely, now baring severally wounds. His arm was bloody from a deep cut, his face and skin was scarred with scratches and bruises, as well as his form being drenched in blood. You could tell that he may have several broken bones, a couple broken ribs, and maybe a twisted wrist. By the looks of it, he was one of the people that were better off, since others seemed to be even more disabled.  
  
After what seemed like ages to the fighters, the dance of war finally seemed to take place until the only people left were MaKultz since he did nothing but sip wine and sit on the throne the entire time, the rightful royal family of the Sun, and Princess Serenity who held the Sun heiress. Everyone left standing besides MaKultz wasn't in the best shape, and even if the evil prince was outnumbered, he still would be a tough enemy to beat since now he had the advantage of not being wounded or in the least bit tired.  
  
"Leave now," stated King Phoebus with venom in his voice as he stared at his nemesis.  
  
MaKultz just looked at him and finished drinking his wine before answering, "You don't stand a chance against me."  
  
"Oh really, where's your army?" asked Prince Tranquility, gesturing around.  
  
The dark prince smirked and replied coolly, "I'd surrender the kingdom now and leave, my mother's recruits should be coming any minute now."  
  
Their eyes widened a little, but then Queen Eclipse exclaimed, "That's not true!"  
  
MaKultz looked at her amusingly before answering, "Now is it?"  
  
The king of the Sun glared at the enemy. "You're a coward MaKultz! Fighting behind your men is for the weak. If you dare, fight us now, and alone."  
  
Seeing the determination in the king's face, the villain smirked and accepted. "I'll fight fair with you this once, since you'll lose anyway," he stated.  
  
Everyone besides the women got into a fighting stance. "May who ever comes out victor, rule all," announced MaKultz with a sinister laugh.  
  
Alexia shivered in terror as the world darkened around them, creating a thick fog over them, making the laugh echo repeatedly everywhere, chilling them to the bone.  
  
Both competitors looked their opponent in the eye before one started the match with a fast punch to the cheek.  
  
MaKultz's head flew to the left as the punch landed right on the mark. His smirk remained but he listed, "You've been training," to the king. "Good," he stated, before charging and saying, "but not good enough."  
  
The two flew into action before anyone could even blink. Intense light surrounded both fighters, lightening the dim area with their glow.  
  
Gold versus black streaks of energy flew across the smoldering sky. A punch and a kick was sometimes seen being served, but the groans made it even more terrifying.  
  
The fight lasted for only a couple minutes since each one was going to fast, but sooner or later, a figure was seen being slammed into a pillar.  
  
"Oh my God," Serenity whispered as she watched the fight, but was unable to keep up the entire time while holding the youngster.  
  
The other shadow that stood atop, began to become enshrouded and revealed to be MaKultz. Laughing insanely, he began, "Who's next?"  
  
Prince Tranquility was beginning to step up, when a hand was placed in front of him, stopping him from his approach.  
  
"No Son. This is your father's and my fight, not yours," stated the queen solemnly.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts." Turning to her son, she looked at him in the eye almost tearfully, holding him close, she whispered, "Your life was never meant to be like this. I love you Tranquility and you know that. You and your sister. Take care my son, you will become a wonderful king one day. Don't let memories haunt you." After finishing her loving speech, she turned to the demon and got ready to fight.  
  
Tranquility was reddened speechless as he stared into the abyss. His eyes were clouded and he wasn't sure about anything now.  
  
MaKultz was scarred and bleeding, but barely. Getting ready to fight once again, he gave the first hit.  
  
A dark beam of black shot through his palm as it aimed at the queen.  
  
Eclipse dodged the attack, but was slightly singed on the golden hem of the dress. Preparing with one of her own attacks, she fired back, but the beam was smaller then her husband's and MaKultz's.  
  
"Pathetic," he muttered, throwing the blast out of direction with a blast of his own before going into a hand to hand combat with the queen.  
  
Everyone who was watching could tell the she was losing. Unable to keep up with him, he finally unleashed a blow to her stomach, making her plummet to the ground like a comet.  
  
Landing with a big explosion, dust and debris flew up from the landing.  
  
"Mommy!" cried Galaxia as she flew out of Serenity's grasp and ran towards her fallen mother.  
  
MaKultz looked up from the darkened sky as he heard the cry. Smirking evilly, he began to form a blast that would be enough to kill a someone in one hit, particularly a little sun princess. Raising his hand over his head to deliver it, he began to power up. Once it was big enough which only took a couple of seconds, he threw it at the petit princess that was blinded with worry and sadness.  
  
"Alexia!" shouted Serenity as she saw the blast coming. Using all her might, she pushed herself forward and stood in front of the girl she treated with such care, getting ready to sacrifice her life in exchange for her's. Closing her eyes, she waited for the blast to come.  
  
A strangled gasp came from something in front of her as the blast never came. Opening her eyes, she screamed in anguish.  
  
"Tranquility, no!"  
  
His body swayed as began to descend to the ground.  
  
Running forward, Serenity ran towards her fallen prince and caught him as he fell, bringing her down as well.  
  
Hugging him close, she sobbed, "Why? Why did you do that?! You're stupid, you shouldn't have done that!"  
  
Tranquility looked up at her from where he was laying on her lap. His eyes were clouded and unfocused but he reached a bloodied hand from his wound and caressed her cheek with it.  
  
"Shhh. I did it for you Serenity. Live. I love you.....," he whispered before his eyes lulled back and his hand fell limply from her cheek. A single tear rolled down from the corner of his eye as he head fell off of her lap and his breathing ceased.  
  
Alexia crawled forward and hugged her brother. "Tranquility? Tranquility?! No, don't go! I'm sorry! Just please, come back."  
  
After a few more minutes of weeping, the sobs turned into uncontrollable hiccups. Alexia refused to let go of her brother, but Serenity pried her off.  
  
"We'll see him again Galaxia, don't worry," Serenity murmured as she held the crying girl and began to rock her back and forth.  
  
"Aww, how sweet. I think I'm going to cry, " mocked MaKultz as he made little crying noises.  
  
Turning her tear stained face to him, Serenity spat, "Shut up, you minion of the damned!"  
  
He just smiled in a sinister way before saying, "I'm the prince, not a minion. Don't mistaken my rank princess."  
  
The sound of rubble being moved could be heard. All turned towards the sound and saw the weakened queen standing up with tears threatening to fall.  
  
"You killed him," she stated lifelessly.  
  
"So what if I did," the dark prince sneered.  
  
She just stared at him with a hardened gaze, her hair whipping around her face in the wind.  
  
Taking no notice of the glare, MaKultz unknowingly began to power up a blast from behind.  
  
"And now it's you turn!" he shouted before throwing the blast, straight at her.  
  
A second before the blast was about to lock onto target, a blur of gold zipped through and pushed the queen out of the way. Upon a closer look, you could see the face of the semi-young king.  
  
Queen Eclipse's eyes watered as she looked at her love's eyes. "You're alive."  
  
Eyes softening, he replied, "Of course I'm alive, I would never leave you."  
  
Choking on sobs, she buried her face into her husband's tattered shirt and murmured, "He died. Our son died, he killed him."  
  
The king's face held pain and mourning, but even so, he was able to comfort his wife from her pain. "It's time to defeat him," stated King Phoebus after the crying subsided.  
  
Pulling herself away from him at arm's length, she gave a nod.  
  
The couple stood up in an embrace before facing their nemesis with steel eyes.  
  
"So now the fun really begins," laughed Prince MaKultz.  
  
The queen and king seemed to be concentrating, taking none of their surroundings in, just deep in thought. A warm glow of gold began to surround them, little by little.  
  
As Prince MaKultz watched, he did the same thing, spreading dark energy around himself instead.  
  
The barriers of energy intensified on each person until it seemed as though each person were trapped in a flame of fire; whipping at their hair and clothing.  
  
The two teams turned into serious combat mode after seeming to give each a nod of affirmation in their eyes from staring intensely at one another.  
  
The sun's rightful rulers held out their hands, a circular ball of orangeish gold fire forming in their hands.  
  
MaKultz countered with his own attack.  
  
They held onto their lifeline for a moment longer before both parties shot out their attacks with a war cry.  
  
"Momma!" cried Alexia softly, but Serenity refused to let her go again. As they watched the fight, a silver barrier was made to protect them from harms way.  
  
The energy formed into a giant sphere, half black, half gold, each trying to consume the other.  
  
MaKultz chuckled even as he powered up the blast when he saw the he was winning, the darkness was beginning to overpower the golden light.  
  
Serenity, seeing as to how they were losing, stood up and scurried towards the fight, leaving Alexia in the protected barrier that she had made.  
  
"Serenity!" shouted young Galaxia in fear. Getting up from her fallen place, she tried to run over as well, but the barrier kept her from getting out of the bubble that she was currently imprisoned in.  
  
Both counterparts were weakening, especially the king and queen, in worse condition and fighting the demon with their life source.  
  
As their energy continued to pour out into the light, Queen Eclipse felt a small hand on her shoulder. Turning around, but not breaking concentration, she saw Princess Serenity.  
  
"Let me help," she mouthed.  
  
Queen Eclipse wanted to disagree, but knowing that they were losing, she nodded an affirmative.  
  
"Holy Silver Crystal, please come to my aid," whispered the good willed princess of the moon.  
  
Light collected from the surroundings and began to form into a sphere, floating right above her hands. Slowly, the silver crystal began to take shape and appear.  
  
Using the power of the gem, she murmured, "Help us fight this evil."  
  
Flaring with life, white light shot through and aided the golden light, intertwining as one.  
  
As the power of hope and light raised for the win, MaKultz's sneering face turned into terror. The darkness was enveloped in light and with one last agonizing scream of loss, MaKultz was surrounded into the light, hopefully, never to be seen again.  
  
The victors closed their eyes from exhaustion. As the light consumed the sun, the two leaders held hands as they drew in their last breath. Princess Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom was heard whispering, "I love you Tranquility," before she disappeared from the ruins in a white flash of transportation.  
  
The fluid motion of the light sweeping across the land, tumbled at the bubble that the young princess was trapped in. Losing her balance, she hit her head on the barrier and lost consciousness.  
  
The rumbling of destruction could be heard as everything turned to light, never to be awakened again, until their royal family line once more reigns, but no one knew there was one survivor from that family, one child, of the great war. Princess Galaxia of the Sun Empire, still remained alive.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"After that, I don't know what happen, whether my parents and Serenity just sealed him away, or vanquished him for good, but it seems that he has returned. I have come to help aid you as well as take revenge for all the Solarian people that died," finished Galaxia with tears streaming down, but gaining her composure.  
  
Sailor Saturn gave her a hug in reassurance. "Don't worry, they'll always be watching over you."  
  
Hugging back in comfort, Galaxia replied, "Or, they may be alive. I haven't lost hope yet. Before I stumbled upon Chaos, I was looking for my family. It is said that they were reborn, and I will find them."  
  
Giving a moment for everything to soak in, Pluto finally interrupted the silence and asked, "Can we see the princess now?"  
  
Wiping away the tears from her face, Galaxia replied, "Yes." Serena and Gohan  
  
It has been about one week since Gohan started seeing Serena down and he tried all he could to cheer her up to the perky girl he knew. He was so desperate that he begged his mother to allow him to train her, which she finally agreed to after Goten and Trunks said that they would help as well.  
  
He learned that someone close to her died or was injured, he wasn't sure, but a friend. *I wonder where her friend is then, she didn't seem to know anyone* he thought silently.  
  
Amazingly, she was a very quick learner, even fast then Videl. Four days ago, they started training and she was beginning to master flying. It seemed as though she had experience with using ki or something, because she didn't have such a hard time bringing out her inner energy to fly.  
  
When she first saw him fly, she was shocked to say the least. *I guess that she hasn't heard of us. I wonder where she's from then?* Everyone in the world mainly knows their secret of having powers, sometimes fans came over, all the way to the mountains to see them, but the fame didn't work. The men got mad and snapped once in a while, so it lessened after a threat or two. Gohan chuckled softly to himself in amusement when he remembered the group of scientist that came over to 'attempt' to study them. They went home with a broken nose or sprain arm once Vegeta caught them. He didn't exactly explain the entire saiyan thing to her, but enough to cease the questions.  
  
"What next?" asked Serena, snapping Gohan out of his thoughts.  
  
Turning to her, he answered, "Let's try flying again."  
  
"All right," Serena chirped. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on her inner strength, as she was told earlier. Being a sailor scout helped the connection easier to find since they used ki somewhat like his, but not so depended on body. As a scout, they depend more eon drawing energy from their home planet, or in her case, moon.  
  
She slowly began to levitate from the ground. Opening her eyes, she concentrated going towards Gohan, who was already in the air. With a small burst of speed, she flew towards him, stopping right in front.  
  
*She's gotten better* The first time she tried to fly, she fell after several attempts, and he caught her. To say the truth, he didn't really mind having her fall in his arms. Then again, Goten and Trunks teased him about it. Now, she's able to fly freely without having much stress, even though she still couldn't keep up with them.  
  
Her aura was what amazed him. the brunette haired girl had a comforting, warm silver glow unlike the dull white Videl had. Serena trashed the glasses long ago after seeing as how she seemed to get annoyed with them and not need them in the least.  
  
The two younger half saiyans flew up to meet them.  
  
"Hi Serena!" shouted Goten.  
  
"Hi!" greeted Trunks.  
  
"Hi you two. What took?" asked Serena once they caught up to her.  
  
Both blushing sheepishly, Trunks mumbled one word that made Serena erupt with laughter. "Food."  
  
It was good to hear her laughter again, she smiled more, but not as much as she used to. Laughing was rare now.  
  
After her laughing subsided, Goten pat Serena and yelled, "Tag!" before running off with the other two boys.  
  
Tag was a normal game they played to help Serena gain strength and speed. It worked too, she was getting faster each day.  
  
Gohan wouldn't be suprised if she caught him today, she caught Goten and Trunks everytime when she really meant it with a burst of speed that he had no clue she held.  
  
Laughing, she took off as well. Her eyes landing on Gohan. With a smirk, she locked her target.  
  
Seeing her dart off after him, he knew that he would most likely get caught this time. Other times, it was luck, but by her speed now, she could definitely catch him if desired.  
  
For some reason, she changed direction once she was about twenty yards away from him, aiming straight for Trunks.  
  
Trunks flew towards Goten since he wanted to lose her, but then Goten started flying towards Gohan again, seeing Trunk's intentions.  
  
"Uh oh," Gohan muttered once he saw the follow the leader game. Looking around, he tried to fly farther away from the three, but they only followed.  
  
Getting annoyed of the chase after flying in circles, he just stopped all of a sudden which caused Goten to crash into him, followed by Trunks, lastly by Serena. The four tumbled towards the ground and landed on the grass. None were hurt, but Goten, Trunks, and Serena were laughing their heads' off while Gohan thrashed, ending up at the bottom of the pile.  
  
"Can you guys please get off of me?" asked the muffled voice of Gohan.  
  
Snickering a little, Serena replied, "I can't, someone is holding my right leg and left arm down."  
  
Goten, seeing he was the one who held them down muttered, "Well I can't get out unless someone gets off my legs."  
  
Trunks stated, "Well, I'd be glad to get off had it not been for the fact someone is sitting on my left arm and someone else is hold my legs, so I can't get up."  
  
Gohan sighed in exasperation, but grumbled, "Well just try to get out."  
  
Everyone did so, but it didn't help much. Now Serena was on top of Gohan, faces inches apart while the two boys were on her.  
  
Clearing her voice, she nervously noticed the position she and Gohan were in. Not liking it, she yelled, "Just get off."  
  
Struggling for a minute longer, the four were finally able to untangle themselves, but after doing so, they snickered at Gohan again for being at the bottom.  
  
Gohan was about to say something to them when Chichi's head popped out of the door and called, "Serena can you help us with dinner?"  
  
"Yeah, sure!" hollered back Serena.  
  
As the group made their way over, Chichi took a look at the three boys before stating, "You three, shower." Chichi then went back into the house.  
  
Trunks and Goten whined about needing to take a shower before heading inside, still whining.  
  
Serena was about to head in after them when a hand grabbed her arm when she was about to enter the door. Turning she saw it was Gohan. Stopping, she turned to him and asked, "What?"  
  
Gohan looked nervous. He fumbled with his words which made Serena look at him oddly.  
  
"Well,... um ... you know how school starts tomorrow?"  
  
A nod in affirmative answered his question.  
  
"Well, the other day... I told you about the prom ... and I was wondering ... would you like to go with me?" Gohan quickly said.  
  
A smile slowly grew on Serena's face before she said enthusiastically, "Of course I will Gohan!"  
  
Gohan sighed in relief when it was taken as a yes. Letting go of her arm, he allowed her to go in.  
  
When Serena was heading in, she suddenly turned and gave Gohan a kiss on the cheek before rushing in.  
  
Gohan stared at her retreating form, dumbfounded at what she just did. Slowly reaching a hand up to the place where she kissed him, he felt it still tingling from her delicate lips. Smiling a goofy grin, he headed in as well to take a shower. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well there you go. Hope you liked it. I had to stay up four hours straight to finish writing this today. I haven't eaten lunch or dinner yet, I'm starved. As I said before, I know it seems as though I haven't updated, but I'm not late. I said I'd update monthly. It's not August yet, so I'm not late, but I would be if I were slow by a couple more hours. ~Dances around the room cheering~ Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, even though I didn't understand some of them. I'm just going to say that 17 is dead. I'll be updating in August too, so watch out. I loved the reviews, and really wouldn't mind getting more, so review! Thanks for reading, bye! Don't forget to review! 


	11. Chapter 11

Eek, I'm late! I'm sorry that I haven't been updating lately, but I'm tired, and I just ... I just want to go to bed and cry! It's too hard to keep up with this month, but I am still happy to know that you still like my story. Most of the people found it a long time for me to update monthly, but I'm sorry, I really can't do much better. Once I get into school, it's supposed to be the hardest year adjusting and right now, I'm working from seven in the morning to six or seven at night. Then I'm pooped after that. I hope that this doesn't cause you to lose interest in my story, but I'll do the best I could. I will also update on special holidays that I find important, and they will not count as the monthly chapter, so you should be happy for that. Um, what else it there to say? Oh well, here I begin with the first day of school, other school days, and hopefully the explanation of the mystery letter Queen Cosmos sent to who knows? Ok, now lets begin.  
  
Disclaimers Apply  
  
TMOya@Hawaii.RR.Com and Laurabella13@aol.com : would you still like me to tell you when I update?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan looked at the ceiling of his room. After dinner, he had taken a quick shower before getting into bed. So here he is now, it being eleven o'clock and he still couldn't get to sleep. Rolling over, a goofy smile appeared on his face as he thought back to what happen today.  
  
The tingling had lessened, but it was still there after the cold shower. He just couldn't believe it, she said yes, and not only that, but she gave him a kiss! Sure, it may have just been on the cheek, but a kiss was a kiss, right?  
  
Looking at the clock, it changed to 11:02. Mind as well get to bed, school at seven, so I get up at six. He silently went over the schedule in his mind, groaning in distaste at the periods he would have with Videl.  
  
Banning it from his mind, he slowly drifted off to dreamland, the face of the go lucky girl that slept a room across from him came to mind, but with a different appearance, more like a princess. The Next Morning  
  
Gohan looked up at the door that lead to upstairs every couple of seconds as he ate his breakfast.  
  
It was six in the morning, and they had to be at school by six forty- five, so she should be coming down by now, he didn't want to be late.  
  
Okay, so maybe it wasn't the impression of being late for school, but seeing her to brighten up his day, her smile seemed different in a warm way.  
  
Finally, after waiting for five more minutes, he could see the figure of Serena dragging herself down the stairs. She seemed ready and everything, hair still wet from a shower, uniform on, but her eyes were slightly droopy, not fully awake yet.  
  
"Come on, Honey. You don't want to be late on the first day of school so hurry up and eat some breakfast," ushered Chichi.  
  
Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, and everyone else had left yesterday after dinner, saying that they had some business to take care of.  
  
"Thanks Chichi," mumbled Serena, stifling a yawn as the black haired lady put a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast in front of her along with a glass of orange juice.  
  
Checking his watch, Gohan announced, "We have to leave in five minutes."  
  
Nodding, Serena's tired state disappeared and she began chowing down the food. In exactly five minutes, she gulped down the last sip of orange juice before standing up and slinging her backpack over her shoulder.  
  
Gohan did the same and started to head out the door, Serena following behind since she doesn't know which direction to take.  
  
Once they were outside, Serena assumed that they were going to take the car, so she walked over to the hover car.  
  
Gohan watched as she headed towards the vehicle and chuckled. "We're not taking the car."  
  
"Why not?" asked Serena.  
  
Jokingly, he answered, "You could take the car is you plan to take a two hour ride to school, or you can come with me and be there in fifteen minutes.  
  
Serena quirked a delicate eye brow in questioning. "What are we going to do, fly?"  
  
Gohan laughed at her expression. "Something like that," he managed to say.  
  
Thinking oddly, Serena mumbled, "Okay... he's official wacko this morning."  
  
Gaining his stability, he looked up at the sky which Serena found odd and called, "Nimbus!"  
  
Serena, seeing nothing coming yet, wondered, *What's a Nimbus?*  
  
Suddenly, a light orange like cloud came zooming out of the clouds and stopped in front of Gohan.  
  
Serena looked wide-eyed at it. "Wha-what's that?" she asked while pointing to the bunch of fluff (literally).  
  
Smiling to himself, he proudly announced, "This is a Nimbus Cloud. Only people with pure hearts are able to ride it, otherwise, they fall right through. It really is useful, you could travel on it wherever you want and it never breaks or anything, just call for it and it will come to you. It is able to travel faster then a jet, so it is convenient for long distant rides. Now, lets get to school."  
  
Serena processed the information in her mind. After understanding it, she gave a short nod. "Okay, lets go."  
  
Gohan lent a hand out for her to grab on to so that he could haul her up onto the cloud.  
  
Taking his hand, she was about to take a step onto it before she jumped away again. Shaking her head back and forth, she stated, "Nuh-uh, I'm not going on it. What if I fall through?!"  
  
Chuckling, Gohan jumped onto the cloud himself and landed on it with a small bounce. Holding his arms out, he gently chided, "See. I didn't fall off. Come on."  
  
Serena muttered, "Well that's because you have a pure heart and you've done this before." But, reluctantly, she once again reached her hand out to his outstretched arm.  
  
He gently pulled her up to his form and pulled her close.  
  
Serena blushed a cherry red from the distance between them. "Um, I think that you could let go now."  
  
Gohan snapped out of the daze he was in and quickly replied, "Oh, sorry." He let go of her and the next thing he saw was a brown blur and then the mutter of an, "OW!" He looked down and saw the form of Serena sprawled on the ground.  
  
Standing up and brushing herself off indigently, she yelled at him. "I told you that I'd fall off!"  
  
Gohan looked embarrassed and looked sheepish, but began to think over what went wrong. "You seem to have a pure heart, you stepped onto the cloud, and fell through. I don't get it. What could be the matter?" he stated while listing them off. He was deep in thought, positive that she had a pure heart before something clicked. "Did you believe in the cloud?"  
  
Serena looked mad, but was it was slowly fading. Pondering his question, she replied, "Uh ... no?"  
  
Sighing, he ordered, "Then try."  
  
Whimpering slightly from the pain on her bum, she flat out answered, "No."  
  
Pleadingly, he persuaded, "Come on, it wasn't that hard of a fall. It's not my fault you didn't believe in the cloud."  
  
Serena cried out, "You're the one who didn't tell me to! So don't start blaming me. I said no, and that is final!" Nodding at her speech like a little girl who just made a good point, she crossed her arms as well.  
  
Gohan thought her expression looked cute, but seeing how she wouldn't try again, he gave her his best puppy dog face that he could, with puppy dog eyes to go with it.  
  
Sighing in exasperation, she threw her arms up, not being able to stand the face he was throwing at her. It just made her feel guilty. "Fine, but only one more time!" she shouted before hesitantly reaching out for his hand once more. Closing her eyes, she began to chant over and over again, *I believe in the cloud, I believe in the cloud, I believe in the cloud, I believe in the cloud. Who am I kidding? A cloud? Oh well, I believe in the cloud, I believe in the cloud*  
  
Not giving her the chance to run away again, he quickly grabbed her smaller hand and pulled her up in one thrust.  
  
The brown haired girl went flying at Gohan which made them topple over a little, but not fall off the orangish cloud.  
  
Not really noticing that she was on the cloud, she began to complain, "Why did you have to do that?! I could have fallen you know!"  
  
"I know you could've, but you didn't, now did you?" Seeing as to how she was about to argue back, he quickly changed the subject. "Hey, you're on the cloud! I told you you wouldn't fall." While pulling both of them up.  
  
Her frown quickly turned into a full blown smile as she looked down. Yep, she was indeed on the cloud, and not falling off. She stood up and did a small dance for completing the task.  
  
"Now, lets go Nimbus!" Gohan shouted after she was done with her little cheer.  
  
The Nimbus pulled backwards for a second before it blasted off like a rocket. A trail of golden sparkles was left in their wake.  
  
Serena screamed and nearly fell over had it not been for the fact she fell against Gohan.  
  
Gohan held her close since she was unfamiliar with flying on a cloud and most likely would lose her balance. She was currently whimpering while looking at the ground, so Gohan took it on himself to keep her safe. One time in a gust of wind, they almost fell off, so he crouched down with her so that both were in sitting positions.  
  
The space of the cloud was small, so Serena ended up sitting in Gohan's lap, which didn't make it that comforting, actually it did, but she was as red as a tomato, she was sure, even though her skin was tanned in this identity, she was positive it showed like crazy.  
  
As Gohan predicted, the ride was only fifteen minutes, with Serena's brown locks whipping in her face every couple of seconds and her batting it away, sometimes hitting Gohan in the process.  
  
Once they were in school range, the cloud camoflauged itself with the bright Sun and also the other white clouds. Gohan looked around, making sure that no one was looking before making a signal to descend to the roof of the building. In a couple seconds, they landed upon the school and straightened themselves up before heading down the stairs, the Nimbus flying away in a streak of gold.  
  
Smiling to herself, Serena thoughtful entered to the opened door, graciously to Gohan and began to silently skip while humming a tune that she always sang in the Silver Millennium.  
  
Once they reached the door, Gohan began to lecture her about staying on the safe side, so don't get into any trouble, and Videl will be kind of mean to her for being with him at the mall.  
  
Serena laughed it off with a, "No biggy," before heading out.  
  
The hallway was packed with students, even if it was early, they just seemed to enjoy coming for a hangout session, or in some cases, make-out.  
  
Serena wearily avoided some of the scenes as she followed Gohan to the office. Inside, there was a plump lady with glasses hanging on the bridge of her nose with thick curly reddish brown hair in a dark uniform. Serena noticed her face was heavily applied with make up when the lady looked up upon their arrival.  
  
No greeting came as the secretary looked at her blankly. Serena held out a hand to shake while introducing herself. "Hello, my name is Serena Moon. I have been informed that I should come her to receive my schedule."  
  
Serena's face was fixed into a smile, but it slowly faded when the lady replied, "You may call me Mrs. Grimpson. The principle's office is the farthest door on the left." The secretary then continued with her work.  
  
Serena's hand slowly inched back as she gave a peak at Gohan who whispered, "Don't worry about her, most of the teachers are nice."  
  
Serena nodded but now wasn't really sure if she wanted to be in school. As told, they headed to the farthest door on the left and came to the sign that read PRINCIPLE DELUCLIN.  
  
Serena looked at the sign weirdly. "Deluclin?"  
  
Gohan just shrugged.  
  
Serena knocked on the door and the voice of a man about in his mid fifties could be heard. "Come in."  
  
Entering, they came upon the sight of a mid fifty year old man with graying hair and a mustache. He was wearing a gray with white stripes suit and was currently sitting at his desk that was stacked with papers.  
  
Walking closer to his desk, she gave the introduction again. "Hello, my name is Serena Moon. I'm a new student and was informed that I should come here to pick up my schedule." While extending out a hand out to shake.  
  
Mr. Deluclin gave a jolly laugh that sounded welcoming. Extending out his hand as well, he shook it with a firm grip while introducing himself as well. "Nice to meet you Miss Moon. You may call me Mr. Deluclin. As you know, I'm your principle. I hope that I hear good things about you. Your schedule is here, somewhere..." he muttered before rummaging through the stacks of papers he had.  
  
Picking up a stack of papers, he checked them over, but didn't find it, then began to go through his drawers. Five minutes later, he still didn't have it.  
  
Serena smiled, she would like this principle, he seemed friendly. Looking at his desk, she noticed that there was a paper under his brief case and in red ink, she red Serena Moon. "Excuse me, would this be it?" she asked while picking it up and showing it to the gray haired man.  
  
Pulling out glasses from a case by his small bunny figurine, he put them on and looked over it. "Hmm, actually, this looks like it is Miss Moon."  
  
Smiling gratefully, Serena took the paper from her new principle's hand once he handed it back and then waved a small good-bye before heading out.  
  
Once the door was closed, Serena chirped, "That was fun."  
  
Gohan nodded, but then continued to head out the office.  
  
"So... what classes do you have?"  
  
Looking at her schedule, she began reciting it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for ending it here, but this is August 31 and I'd be late if I post tomorrow. I'm going to be going somewhere soon, so I mine as well post. I promise that the 12th chapter will be out by next week and longer for this delay. So don't worry, this is not the end! I'm sorry for not updating in such a long time, but I feel sick to the bone. Oh yeah, can someone tell me a high school schedule? I have no clue how one looks like since I have yet to begin high school, so yeah, I'm young, little, stupid, and a brat, so what? Also, I currently have writers block as you've noticed for most chapters, that's why I just don't feel like typing anymore. I'm sorry to all the people who looked forward to a long chapter, but right now, it's unavailable. Thanks for understand and cheering me on people. Please review, it helps! Bye! 


	12. Chapter 12 OEG

I'm so sorry about not posting earlier, I had this chapter typed out and everything, but I forgot that I would be packing to move on the day I said I would post, so sadly enough, the computer was taken apart and just now I was able to put it back together. Actually, it's more of the problem on how the dial tone wasn't working for the modem, so I wasn't able to find any phone line until I came upon the eighth one. I swear, there are phone connections everywhere, I was only able to find this on the second floor of my aunt's place. (She's renting it. We have a four floor house)  
  
Arigauto minna for your understanding and cooperation. So here is, Chapter 12! Drum roll please. Anyway, I noticed that there isn't a lot of romance in this, so I'm going to add some things that would get them closer, and hopefully the love will blossom. But there has to be something in the way, yeah, I'm evil sometimes, but that's the fun in life. Okay, I'm really not sure about the Queen Cosmos letter in here since I only have a week to write this. Not enough time if you ask me. Okay, now on with the fic!  
  
Dedication: I would like to dedicate this fic to all those who have supported me and reviewed this story, it really helps! ^-^ Also to the people who had friends and family that tragically died in the twin towers or the pentagon. May God bless you.  
  
Disclaimers Apply  
  
Note: Sorry to all those fans that actually like my type of writing for Dragonball Z/Sailor Moon crossover fics, but this will be my first and last one written of this category. Unless I just so happen to be persuaded, I'm not sure whether or not I'm writing another one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena held her breath as she stood outside of the doorway. The teacher had her wait outside so that he could introduce her once she came in.  
  
Gohan had already entered class with one final look. Tell you the truth, she did not appreciate being alone now.  
  
Partly because of the fact that she was going to be in classes with people that are old then her... well maybe not unless you're over ten decades old. But then she is considered seventeen here and most of the seniors here are eighteen.  
  
Since she had been studying like hell, literally with Chichi behind her back, she was allowed to go into the same grade as Gohan, under some persuasion of course.  
  
Snapping out of her thoughts, she grew nervous as she continued to wring her hands as the door slowly opened, too slow for her.  
  
The face of a man in his mid thirties poked out. He had brownish gray hair and was wearing a business suit almost, just not as tidy or expensive.  
  
Stepping out, the new teacher introduced himself as Mr. Hallins. With a warm welcome, Mr. Hallins assuringly put an arm around her neck and led her into the classroom.  
  
*So maybe school won't be that bad* she thought, but once she entered, she changed her mind.  
  
To say the least, she did not appreciate people staring at her like she was some kind of experiment and then go whispering around with their friends, probably thinking that she was a geek since she decided at the last second to put her glasses back on. So what? She didn't make a good impression in looks much, but it's not looks that counts, it's what is inside that does.  
  
Standing in front of the classroom, she began to introduce herself. "Hello, my name is Serena Moon and I hope to make new friends during this school year."  
  
No one spoke, but that didn't really faze her. Speaking in front of several crowds, by far larger then this as queen was a lot more difficult.  
  
Skimming over all the students in the classroom which she counted up to about forty or fifty, she saw Gohan in a middle row. Giving him a small smile, he winked in return, making her blush a pale pink.  
  
After the small introduction was made, Mr. Hallins coughed to get everyone's attention. "Okay, now Serena, where she we put you?" he wondered while looking for an empty seat. Seeing one in the back, he pointed to it and requested for Serena to sit there which Serena obligated.  
  
Striding up the stairs since the desk were in half circles and on different floor levels of platforms, she ignored every girl that would point at her then snicker to themselves.  
  
Going to the appointed desk, she noticed that she was at the very end of the row and the person she was sitting next to was a girl with sandy blonde hair and turquoise eyes. She was wearing the work out uniforms for jogging which was red and her hair was in a high ponytail with a red scrunchie.  
  
Walking by, the girl gave her a friendly smile and whispered a, "Hi."  
  
Serena smiled in return and acknowledged her back.  
  
Once seated, Mr. Hallins began his lecture again. "Welcome to a new year in High School as seniors. You will respect the teachers, other students, and school property. We hope as the teachers, that you have a great time this year. Now then, where we left off last year. We will begin this year's social studies by studying traditions and cultures of fighting. Satan city is known for always holding the world tournament year round, so now that Mr. Satan, as you know our champion, lives here, it has become tradition in this city to always hold this competition. Now, Miss Satan, would you like to share some information on your father's fighting skills?"  
  
Hearing her name called, Videll looked up from talking with her girlfriends. Smiling a sweet smile, she began bragging on her family's name. Everyone turned their attention to her. "Yes, Mr. Hallins, I'd be more then happy to share the fighting techniques of my family. My father has been the champion for three years running now and this will be his fourth year. As you know, my father will positively win unless I'm able to beat him because his fighting blood runs through me, so I will one day live to the title of the champion. My father and I work really hard with training and..."  
  
Serena rolled her eyes. The world tournament information was neat and everything, but now that Videll is talking, she is just bragging like crazy.  
  
Looking over to Gohan, she saw him look bored as hell. Smiling, she thought that he looked cute with his cheek propped up on his elbow and it looked like he was going to fall asleep any second now.  
  
After an hour and forty-five minutes of the lessons of social studies, mostly about the heritage of the Satans, Serena tiredly got up from her seat as the bell rang.  
  
When she was about to walk out of the classroom, she heard a voice call out.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Turning around to see who it was, she saw the girl that was sitting next to her earlier. Stopping for her to catch up, the girl smiled gratefully.  
  
"You dropped your pencil," the girl stated cheerfully as she handed Serena a blue shiny pencil with a cute furry flower like thing on the top.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Silence hung over them as she followed Serena out the door. "So... how is school today so far? Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, my name is Ashley Thorns!" chirped the hyper girl.  
  
Smiling at her antics, Serena was engaged in the conversation happily. "Nice to meet you Ashley. School was okay so far, but is it always like that? Like with Videll talking about nothing but her father and herself?"  
  
A frown was beginning to etch its way onto her face. "No, not really. I know what you mean though. I used to be real good friends with her, but then she began dating Gohan Son. You know him, right? Well, anyway, she became to possessive after a while and Gohan decided to break it off. Honestly, I don't blame him. After that, well, Videll has been a big bitch with bragging and trying to flatter Gohan. Sorry to tell you though, the classes will be boring, especially if you have Videll in your class."  
  
"Oh..." was all Serena was able to mumble as she thought over the new found information. *So that's why Videll stalks Gohan and Gohan doesn't like Videll. It makes sense, but why didn't he tell me?*  
  
Coming back into focus, she was startled out of her thoughts when she saw a hand waving about two inches away from her face.  
  
Sighing, Ashley announced, "It's about time you came back to focus, classes are about to start, come on!" Grabbing Serena's arm, she began to yank her towards the next class which they later found out they had together.  
  
*This is going to be a long day* was all Serena thought as she allowed Ashley to drag her. *And just to know each period is an hour and forty-five minutes long*  
  
Saturn, Pluto, and Galaxia  
  
Stepping out of the golden portal, Pluto looked around at their surroundings. The ground was mainly consisted of hot sand and a jungle gym like forest was around them. There were trees with many vines and exotic flowers that amazed Pluto on how they could survive in this weather.  
  
Behind Pluto, Saturn looked around as well. "Galaxia, are you sure this is the place?" she asked while shading her eyes from the scorching sun.  
  
Fumbling a little, she began to mumble, "Um... well..."  
  
Irritated, the princess of Pluto stomped her foot angrily. Pointing her finger accusingly at Galaxia, she began to shout, "You have gotten us lost seven times too many Galaxia! The first time we were lost in some dark woods, second time a cave, third time the rainforests, fourth time on a flooding island, fifth time close to an erupting volcano, sixth time in the desert, and now this?! I've had enough, are we close or lost?! Answer me!"  
  
Shrinking back from the time guardian's rage, Galaxia began to twitch like a child. Softly, she began murmuring the answer. "We're not really lost, but then we're not really close either. I could only trace your princess in which universe she is in. So far we have visited seven of the planets, but there are more then a hundred in this universe, if we're lucky, we'll find her, so that's why we're taking so long."  
  
Little Hotaru had her mouth agape at how many planets they would have to visit, while Pluto's eye brow was twitching. "Over a hundred planets?" she breathed out, a word at a time for trying to control herself.  
  
Galaxia hid behind the just as worried/frightened firefly scout as well and nodded meekly in reply.  
  
Sailor Galaxia or not, she would not want to see the wrath of the time scout, especially when the princess is just on the other side of the problem.  
  
Trying to soothe her mother like friend, the youngest guardian of the princess hung limply onto Pluto's waist and looked up at her with her wide violet eyes. (You know that look that you give your parents. -_-, but it works! ^_^)  
  
"Trista-mama, can we just stop fighting and look for Serena-mama?"  
  
Sighing and rubbing her temples wearily, she softly whispered, "Sorry little firefly, but we have to find our princess soon."  
  
Nodding solemnly in understanding, she changed the subject as they began to search around the land they stumbled upon to find any trace of their princess.  
  
"Do you really think that the legendary soldier is Serena? Like, I'm not doubting our princess, but why would it happen now, why her? Cosmos is supposed to be in any blood line, why Lunarian's? Why is it Serena-mama, she already has enough to deal with."  
  
"I don't know little one, I really don't know," confessed the time guardian.  
  
Taking part in the conversation, Galaxia told them what she believed. "It is possible, no matter how slim. Serena is the light of hope and you know that doesn't come by for fifty millenniums, so why are you so suprised that Serena isn't Cosmos. She's the heart of outer space as it is, so maybe something triggered her powers of Cosmos that no one else was ever able to obtain."  
  
Turning to stare at her blankly, Trista's dark maroon eyes bored into her. "You don't know some things Galaxia. Even though I may be older then you by a few decades, my great grandparents that were time guardians never got to see Queen Cosmos either. You're theory is well thought out, but you did not know that there once was another Cosmos before. Yes, she was legendary, because she was born when the entire dimensions of Cosmos were created, over several thousands of millenniums ago. She gained was beyond any thought of power and surpassed every beings' in that time ten fold. The beginning of her reign made her a wonderful ruler, creating planets and moons of such beauty and passion. But... she then was betrayed by some people unknown, probably her love and friends. She then loathed over herself and the love she created. Turning emotionless, she built up walls around herself. Eventually, it drove her mad for never having anyone to talk to since she long ago abandoned visiting the planets. No one knew of her whereabouts often, so no one could find the queen. She began to become greedy and created new planets for her own use of becoming the supreme ruler of more universes. After several millenniums of her destruction, the power that she held finally broke lose. Her essence became nothing more then dust and scattered around the many universes, creating new stars and planets. After that, no one else has been able to hold the power of Cosmos, much less obtain it."  
  
"Oh..." was the only thing that Galaxia could say. With much thought, she continued, "Do you presume that if Serenity is Cosmos, then she'll become... destructive as well?"  
  
Speaking up for her friend like mother, Saturn answered, "We're not sure. Anything could happen. The other scouts have betrayed her, so that's the loss, but then again, this is Serena we're talking about. We don't know anymore then you do Galaxia."  
  
Sighing softly, she then prayed, "Then all we can hope for is the best for Serenity."  
  
Gohan and Serena  
  
Walking out of the brick building, Serena sighed in relief. "School is finally over!"  
  
Gohan, who was walking next to her, smirked at her comment. "You really don't like school, do you?"  
  
Sticking out her tongue, she inquired, "And you do?"  
  
Gohan had a blank look on his face for a moment before he said thoughtfully, "No."  
  
With that, they both broke down into laughter for really no reason at all.  
  
They continued to walk along the side walk together, but then Serena decided to ask the question that had been bugging her today.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that Videll is your ex-girlfriend?"  
  
Stiffening for a moment, he inquired, "How did you know?"  
  
Shaking off the question, she just said, "Friend. Now why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Not sure what to say, he was just about to answer when he saw a girl in a red jogging suit call out, "Hey Serena!"  
  
*Saved by the call* he thought as she got side tracked and answered back.  
  
"Hi Ashley, what are you doing?" she asked as she watched a bunch of other kids with her heading towards a training course with logs to jump over, a big wall to climb, running, monkey bars, a net to go over, a net to crawl under and more. It was like a real military camp's course.  
  
Smiling slyly, she jerked her head off to the side facing the courses. "Oh nothing really, it's just that most of the kids practice for the world championship coming up. The boys keep on thinking that they could get in. Me on the other hand, I just do it for exercise, you want to help me show these boys what us gals could do?"  
  
Grinning, Serena turned to Gohan. "Is it okay Gohan? Please?" she asked with the puppy face added for effect.  
  
Seeing the trick, he wanted to smack himself for falling for it, because he was. Sighing, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and answered. "Sure, why not? We could train here then."  
  
Pulling his book bag off of his back, he slung it onto a nearby bench. Clapping his hands together, he took a look around before saying, "Lets get started."  
  
The two girls looked at him oddly. He ignored their looks and walked toward the open grass to do some stretches first.  
  
Facing towards her, Ashley nearly shrieked, "You didn't tell me that you knew him personally! And oh my God, he's training you?!"  
  
Smiling, Serena absently nodded before removing her book bag as well and taking off her fake glasses. Grabbing Ashley's hand, she pulled her along. While walking, Serena just so happen to ask, "Do you have a crush on him?"  
  
Giggling to herself, Ashley sighed and smiled assuringly. "Not really Serena, you could say I do, then you could say I don't. I just like Gohan because he doesn't show off like the other boys. He's depended and loyal. That's what I'm looking for in men, but he's the only one I know in that category, but I know he's not for me. I'm still searching for my soulmate, so don't worry, he's all yours."  
  
Not showing it, but Serena sighed in relief. "Nah, it's not that I like him or anything, I'm just wondering if you're interested in him like most of the girls are." After saying that, she felt a tug at her heart like her words were betraying her.  
  
"Oh," muttered Ashley, but inside her mind, she got the feeling that match making was in the air. "Are you good at the courses, because they're pretty hard."  
  
Brushing it off, Serena answered with a, "Nah, it's a piece of cake."  
  
20 Minutes Later  
  
"Are you sure this is a piece of cake Serena?" asked Ashley while panting. They hadn't began the course, but had instead started with warm up exercises.  
  
Warm up exercises that included jogging for five miles in a fifteen minutes. That blew Serena away like crazy, three minutes to do one mile? They must really want to get into the competition.  
  
Now, they were currently finishing their hundredth curl up. (I've done a hundred curl ups before, so don't go fantasizing the impossible, because it is, but running a mile per three minutes is another story. Don't ask!)  
  
"...." was the only reply as she finished the count off. "100."  
  
"Phew," muttered Ashley while wiping some sweat off her brow. Gohan had finished his warm ups long ago and was now onto 500 push ups with Serena's, Ashley's, and his book bags on his back. Each one weighed about ten pounds, but he didn't seem to be breaking a sweat.  
  
Sitting up and taking the water that Ashley was handing her gratefully, she began to curse at her new form. *Eh, I hate this! This body is so much harder to keep in shape. I probably would be up to Gohan by now if I wasn't in this body!*  
  
She rested for five minutes until Ashley nudged her in the ribs. "We have to do some push ups first before we start the course."  
  
Serena groaned in reply, but did as told and they continued with push ups. Serena ended up doing thirty before doing some aerobic stretches while Ashley did fifty.  
  
Sighing tiredly, Ashley asked, "You ready?" while kneeling at a line to have a race to the finish.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Okay, ready, set, go!"  
  
The two dashed off at the signal, but before they could even get five yards, a group of boys hurled themselves in the way while trying to catch a foot ball.  
  
Coming to a halt, Ashley sighed exasperated and shouted, "Guys, we were racing!"  
  
The group of ten came up and smirked. Sarcastically, the leader said, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I should watch where I'm going next time."  
  
Serena looked at him, he dark brown hair that glinted in the light and dark torquise eyes. He was wearing a muscle blue T-shirt that showed off his muscles, but they didn't seem to be as big or hard as Gohan's along with black gym shorts. She could tell that he was the leader of the pack and proud of it, but he also seemed to have this jock stuck up attitude.  
  
"And maybe you should watch your mouth as well Eric!" snapped Ashley.  
  
"Well sorry missy. You two shouldn't be doing this course anyway, it'd be too hard for you," taunted Eric.  
  
Ashley just stuck her nose in the air and made a, "Hmph," sound before dragging Serena to the starting line again.  
  
"Who's that?" wondered Serena while taking a peek over her shoulder.  
  
Not even bothering to look back, Ashley muttered, "Oh, that's Eric Rindalls. He used to be the big jock of the school until Gohan came along."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They once again got ready, fingers on the ground. Ashley called out the signal with a warning as well.  
  
"Eric, get your gang out of the way or else we won't be afraid to run you over this time! And don't forget, I could beat you in this race! Okay Serena, ready, set, go!"  
  
The duo took off with great agility. Finishing the run in thirty seconds, they were now onto the hurls. Neither one of them missed one from then, but then next came climbing over the logs. Both were still at a tie as they continued to climb over the, but then Ashley began to pull ahead. After finishing that course, they went on to the tires. Quickly stepping into each of them without tripping, they both pulled through, but Ashley was still ahead by four tires.  
  
The boys on the side lines watched the race along with Gohan. When they saw that Ashley pulled ahead, they hooted and whistled, "Go Ashley!"  
  
As Gohan watched the race with no comment, he silently thought, *Come on Serena, you could do it, I know you can. Why are you holding back?* he wondered as he watched her purposely slow down a bit. Soon he realized that she was saving her energy while Ashley put all her effort in the beggining. *Smart*  
  
The monkey bars came up next and even though Ashley was slowing, she was still faster from experience in this race. Ashley went straight through each and every bar without stalling once.  
  
Serena looked at the bars with horror, she hated the monkey bars, especially since there were about twenty of them to cross. Swinging across as well, she did differently then Ashley. Instead, she held on to every other monkey bar whereas Ashley did every single one.  
  
Jumping off, they both raced up to the wall that they were to climb. Ashley quickly strapped herself in while Serena had some problems with it, but nevertheless, go it. Climbing up, Serena followed Ashley and swung down of the rope to the ground, making sure not to fall in the mud puddle.  
  
Ashley was constantly gasping for air while Serena paced her breathing, but they were still in short gasps.  
  
Next came the net that they were supposed to climb under. Ashley started out first and got on her hands and knees before pushing herself forwards.  
  
Serena followed suit and both finished after a minute or two. Serena was lucky that she had some experience in this from the past, or else she's know for sure that Ashley would leave her in the dust.  
  
Serena looked ahead and saw that there was nothing left but a straight half a mile run and a six foot wire fence right before the finish line.  
  
Serena then began to put more effort into running, going at full speed. Ashley was one-fourth of a mile ahead of her, so she'd have to do some serious running, and if she used her powers of her own or of what Gohan taught her, it would be cheating, so she's on her own.  
  
Ashley was tired, but she wasn't slowing. *One fourth of a mile left* was her only thought. Taking a chance to look back, she saw that Serena was pretty far behind, but gaining, so she pushed her efforts.  
  
"Whoa. Do you know anyone that could run that fast?" asked one of the football players when he saw how fast Serena was running.  
  
Looking at her and then back to Ashley, Eric answered, "No, but I'm still betting that Ashley won't lose. Her best part of the course is the fence which is coming up, no matter how fast that girl is, she won't beat Ashley."  
  
Looking at him oddly, the boy inquired, "Yeah, but she has a chance. For some reason, I doubt that she'll lose."  
  
"That's what you think," was the only reply.  
  
Gohan listened in to the conversation. True, Ashley was supposed to be best at the fence, that's known through out the school. Sighing, Gohan thought, *If she doesn't fly, then she doesn't stand a chance against Ashley. Then again, Serena wouldn't cheat. Oh well, something drastic will have to happen for her to win, I guess that I should just hope for the best*  
  
The distance between them lessened until they were both neck to neck. It was so far a tight race, and many people knew who would win, but were they right?  
  
Ashley heard footsteps beside her and turned her head to see Serena. She was amazed that she was able to catch up, but smirked, seeing the wall come up.  
  
Serena paid no heed when she saw her new friend turn towards her. It was odd, one minute they were the best of friends, and now they were racing each other like enemies.  
  
Ashley made a final attempt and let lose a bunch of energy that she was saving just for this, pulling ahead by about ten yards.  
  
Serena saw how Ashley had pulled ahead and saw the fence. Ashley was already climbing over it and there was only a couple feet left to the finish line where a crowd was waiting.  
  
"Ashley won," announced Eric once he saw Ashley pull ahead once again while turning away from the race.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're righ- Holy smokes, look at that!" shouted the other boy.  
  
Quickly, Eric did a 180 degrees turn and looked just in time to see the jump.  
  
Ashley had just jumped off of the fence and was on a run. Serena then ran faster then ever and ran up the fence half way before doing a flip. She reached the fence and grabbed it with one hand while she was about to land right over the fence, but instead propelled herself forward even more with a push of her hand. One foot kicked against the other as she was on a side ways twirl, making her entire figure spin horizontally.  
  
She went high in the air and was coming down, down, down.  
  
The crowd screamed, "Come on!" while others like Eric and Gohan watched quietly.  
  
Ashley watched amazed as she twirled over her head. She came down and landed legs straight right after the finish line. Ashley running through a second later.  
  
Huffing and puffing, both girls breathed tiredly while the students patted them on the back.  
  
"How the hell did you do that?!" huffed out Ashley once she was able to control her breathing a little more.  
  
"Practice," replied Serena as she wiped off some of the sweat on her forehead.  
  
Laughing, Ashley looped an arm around Serena's neck and congratulated, "Great race, no one that I know of has been able to beat me in this except for Videll."  
  
"Thanks, " mumbled Serena as she watched Gohan approach them.  
  
"Good job," he complimented.  
  
She just smiled in return. The crowd around them then slowly parted as Eric and his gang came up.  
  
For some odd reason, Eric seemed to be smiling at her. "Great job rookie, I was wondering, would you like to go to the Valentine's dance with me?"  
  
The crowd quieted down for the answer. Serena looked nervous as she took a peek at Gohan. She was already going to the dance with him, and she wasn't going to desert him, so... "I'm sorry Eric, but I can't. I'm already going with Gohan."  
  
He looked disappointed for a moment before a grin was seen on his face again. "You're just going to the dance with him, right?"  
  
"Uh... yeah," she answered cautiously.  
  
"So he's not your boyfriend?"  
  
"Uh... no..." she answered, wondering where this was getting at.  
  
"Okay then, Serena, you're name is Serena, right? Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Serena's breath was caught in her throat. She started panicking, this was not what she was expecting. *Yeah, I'm going to the dance with Gohan, but we're not really together, are we? And I don't want to hurt Gohan, but I don't want to hurt Eric either. What am I going to do?!*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I love cliffies, don't you? I had no clue where to end it, but I just decided to end it here, I hope that no one is losing interest in my story. I'm also dearly sorry that this was posted so much later then I wanted it to be, but hey, it's longer, ain't it? I'm just going to say this, the next chapter that I have to get out this month as well won't be as long as this. It's probably be kind of shorter because I have school again.  
  
Anyway, I also have an assignment that yes, it is a school assignment, but you guys could do it too. This is optional, you don't have to do it, but I suggest you do, because this would help all the people out there.  
  
Operation Eduring Gratitude  
  
Okay, in school, my teachers have assigned an assignment where you have to write a letter to one of the United Forces that are protecting us since September 11th. You will have to have a greeting in it, and the letter has to be at the least two paragraphs long. You should write about how grateful you are for them protecting us because most of them were called away suddenly on the day of 9/11 and have yet to return to their families. They are lonely right now and miss their family I'm sure, so the U.S.A government has asked for schools to do this program. The government is going to pick up the letters at a certain time, so I hope that you could write the letter and send it to me by October at the latest. I have to get them into school. As I said, you don't have to do this, but it would be real kind of you. I'm writing about ten letters myself.  
  
They will be sent, it isn't just a jab and even thought it won't be that likely, you might get a reply from your letter. Don't think that it'll be an immediate reply, but it will take months to most likely get one. They will be sent to real soldier; men and women of the army, so please, try writing one. Not everyone will get a reply, and if you do, then I will post the reply on the chapter that would be coming out. You are to not write your full name, just your first name and please send it to me in a review or by mail at Serenity0108@aol.com  
  
I hope that you will try this and write one for me to send. If you do plan on writing one, you could also write an e-mail to the soldiers. Know this though, if you send it to the soldiers by mail, you will not get a real reply back, just a thank you note. Here is the e-mail address if you wish to send a letter yourself online: OPERATIONENDURINGGRATITUDE@ct.ngb.army.mil  
  
If you wish to find out more, please leave your e-mail in a review and let me know by saying you wish to participate in Operation Eduring Gratitude. That is the real title of it. I will send you the format for it. So weather you understand it or not, please let me know. You will have to make sure there are no spelling errors or grammar problems, so send it to me to edit it you wish or a parent, but please, two paragraphs or longer and no mistakes!  
  
This means a lot to me, so thanks! You have to send them to me to let me check them and give you info! -Lady Artemis 


	13. Sorry

Yes… I'm back, not dead as most of you have probably come to assume. I'm sorry to say, but this is not a chapter update. Please don't blame me, but I've come to the decision to rewrite the entire story.  
  
There are so many errors that I found while I re-read it and it just made me feel like a horrible author. My writing I found, is very… juvenile and everyone is basically out of character. During my revision, I'm going to add more scenes and make each chapter longer, as well as tie the reasons for each characters' personality change.  
  
As I've been trying to tell everyone, I don't know much about Dragonball Z, do it would be great if someone helped me by sending information about them or just giving me a link to a resourceful website. I'd greatly appreciate all your help.  
  
I know I haven't updated for over a year and I feel terrible over it, but truly, I had no will to continue my story. I know, there's always the thought of discontinuing my story, but I couldn't do that. I had promised earlier that I would never discontinue any of my works and I will keep to that word. The only other choice I had was to go through major revisions of the fic, and that's what I have decided.  
  
When I say re-writing the fic, I imply taking the story down completely, and that I will. I will not keep that draft up and post a second story of the edited version because I think that would be a waste, so I'm going to take it down. I will be updating it rather soon, so please don't be upset.  
  
This note is meant for all the readers who like this version of the story. I'll tell you now, this is the last chance you will have to read New Love in this format without all the editing and changes, and when I say changes, I mean major changes.  
  
Thank you for all your support and I am very sorry for not updating and bringing you this news. I know that I left you a cliff hangar, but I will update the story as I finish each revision.   
  
Please feel free to review with any questions or comments that you may have. I will answer them if you leave your e-mail address (tell me that you wish for me to answer them), or you can personally e-mail me at Serenity0108@aol.com. If you do send me an e-mail though, you must label your subject as New Love or something relatively similar, otherwise I will delete your e-mail as junk mail. 


End file.
